Divided We Fall
by Jomel10
Summary: To get some help for an unwell Doctor, The TARDIS sends him and Martha back to 21st century Cardiff, where the Doctor is shocked to meet a very bitter Jack. Can they work together again to stop their greatest threat yet? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Russell T Davies and the BBC own Doctor Who. Though, Russell, if I could just borrow the Doctor and Jack for a little while, I promise you'll get them back!! Thank you!

Doctor Who

Reunion - Chapter 1

It was a battlefield. Laser beams were blasting at the fleeing couple from all directions. Martha tried to not look at the broken bodies at her feet as she ran, still clinging to the man beside her, almost dragging him along. The choruses of "DELETE, DELETE!" were getting louder. She stole a look over her shoulder and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the silver giants marching in unison, gaining on them with every breath. She let out a small yelp as a blast struck her shoulder and she clenched her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the pain.

Martha pulled harder on the arm of the man at her side, he was leaning against her now, his breath laboured. She could see how much agony he was in.

"Doctor," she said, her voice quivering. "Come on please. We have to move faster!"

"I can't," he whispered, eyes tightly shut. "The rift Martha, I can feel it." He opened his eyes and stared into hers. "It hurts to much." He pushed her away from him. "Leave me."

Martha grimaced. "Why even bother?" She snapped back. "You know that isn't going to happen." She heard him groan and gave him a small shake. "Don't you give up on me now, not after everything."Another quick glance behind her proved that the cybermen were moving ever closer. Forcing herself to go on, she pleaded with her friend, "please Doctor, we're almost there!"

She grabbed at him again and with considerable effort, hurled him forward.

That was when she saw it. That beautiful blue box, right where they left it, almost directly in front of them. She felt tears threatening to spill as she hissed in the Doctor's ear, "It's the TARDIS! I can see it! We're almost there Doctor, just a bit further!"

A small smile actually appeared on the Doctor's lips. "You see Martha, I told you everything would be ok. Trust you to panic.." and with an exhausted sigh, the Time Lord fell to the ground, hard. Despair flooded Martha, she reached for the Doctor and was horrified to find that he was trembling all over. She couldn't imagine the pain the alien was in but she knew she'd never seen him like this before, so weak. And it terrified her. What the Hell was she supposed to do? She knew she couldn't carry him. She looked up, the TARDIS was almost in touching distance. The frustration was almost to much for her to bear. One thing she did know though, leaving him there was not an option.

She put her arm around him, knowing that the Cybermen were almost upon them but also aware that they were only a few paces away from the TARDIS and safety.

"You can't do this to me," she told him, trying to stifle a sob. "You don't give up Doctor, you never give up!"

He smiled again, this time though it was a smile of resignation.

"The rift is open Martha," he said calmly. "I can't stop it.. Time is out of control and it is killing me. Literally." He looked over at the cybermen. "Please. I'm begging you to leave me, now. Don't think about it. Get in the TARDIS and stay in there. They can't get in, you'll be safe."

He took her hand and and covered it with his own. He then moved back and she now grasped a small silver key. She stared at him in disbelief. He nodded at her. "You're a smart girl Martha, always telling it to me straight. Now I'm telling you, this is how it must be. You can't help me, all you can do for me is live. And I'm asking you to live Martha Jones, please."

Tears were streaming down her face as she viewed the battlefield one more time. They were the last humanoids left alive. And the cybermen were now coming at them from all directions and they had lowered their guns, instead reaching out their huge hands for them.

"They want you alive," she gasped.

"Yes." The Doctor said simply.

"What will they do to you?"

The broken Time Lord didn't reply. Instead he mouthed. "Go."

Martha had had enough. We a cry of determination, she grabbed the Doctor round the waist and hurled him to his feet. Ignoring his shout of agony and her own body screaming it's outrage at her, she flung the two of them towards the Doctor's ship. With a crash, they both slammed against the door and slid to the floor in front of it.

They heard a cyber voice behind them. "Stop." The leader was saying. "The Gallifreyan will surrender."

With a look of contempt, the Doctor turned his head and shouted back as loud as he could, "I'm trying to do just that, you metallic moron!" It was almost like, for a second, he was back to his old self. A small thrill went through Martha but it didn't last long. It seemed that this effort had cost the Doctor the last strength he had. With one last gasp of "Martha, the key.." he fell forward against the TARDIS' door, unmoving and eyes tightly closed.

Just as a Cyberman reached out for the Doctor, Martha, with one last sob of determination, scrambled the key in the lock and turned it. The TARDIS doors flung open and the girl took hold of the Doctor's arm and pulled the two of them through. As soon as they were inside, the TARDIS doors slammed shut behind them and before Martha had a chance to take the situation in, the console began it's familiar humming and the central cylinder started to move. Martha could only stare open mouthed as the TARDIS began to dematerialize off it's own accord, leaving the cybermen and the horror of that battle far behind.

Martha slowly got to her feet, her eyes not leaving the TARDIS console. At a loss of what to do, she took hold of the unconscious Time Lord's hand.

Tentatively, she whsipered, "Doctor?" Then, more urgently, "Doctor, please. We're in flight! Please wake up!"

He gave no response. Knowing she could do nothing for him, Martha left him and walked towards the humming controls. She shook her head in frustration. It wasn't like the had a clue how to fly the ship anyway! All she could do was wait and pray the TARDIS wasn't about to make matters worse for them.

Desperation coursing through her, she called out: "Please wherever you're going, just get him some help!" Then, glancing back over her shoulder at the Doctor, she added more softly, "Just don't let him die..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Kesomon**, **BatmansBeauty18** and **JForward **for their reviews, I'm glad you liked it. Also, extra thanks to BatmansBeauty18 for the suggestion re the title. I knew it was pretty lame but was all I could come up with. Hope you like the new one better, hopefully it's a little more original! Anyway, I hope anyone who is reading this enjoys this chapter and please, please review :) Thanks!

Chapter 2

Martha was perched on the floor beside the still form of the doctor, watching him intently, praying for any sign from him that he would wake up. Trying her hardest to remain calm, she moved forward and placed an ear against his chest, her fear growing as both his heart beats were very faint.

She sat back on her heels, staring into the face of the man she had grown to love. When she had met her, it had definitely started out as an attraction to him and the excitement of life with him but it had soon grown into more than that. She had found her soul mate in this strange man and she would be damned if she was going to lose him now.

The medical student jumped suddenly when she heard the familiar landing noise that told her the TARDIS was no longer in flight. She watched, with dread, as the central column rose up and down and then came to a halt, telling her that they had arrived. She sat there for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action. Finally, she got to her feet, wiping a loan tear away from her eye.

"Come on girl, get a grip," she told herself sternly. "You can't fall apart now." She knew the TARDIS wouldn't have brought them here, wherever _here_ was, without a reason. And she just hoped that that reason was to enable her to find some help for the Doctor.

She gave herself a shake. "No good standing here like a lemon," she said out loud. She didn't want to leave the Doctor alone but what good was she too him, standing there, getting more scared? If there was help to be found, then she would go out there and find it. And make him proud.

Turning her back on the Doctor, Martha began to make her way towards the doors. She looked up for the first time – and let out a yelp of surprise. She froze. A man was stood by the doors baring her way, a questioning look on his face as he stared right back at her.

They regarded each other for a moment, both of them apparently to stunned to speak.

At that moment, the TARDIS came alive again, taking off as quickly as it had landed, with this stranger now on board. Both Martha and the newcomer gazed at the moving central column in surprise and then returned to stare straight at each other.

The man finally spoke, breaking the silence. His eyes quickly scanned Martha up and down as he asked her, "Who are you?"

A feeling of indignation swept though her, overtaking her fear.

"Excuse me? Never mind who I am, who the Hell are you and what are you doing here? And how did you make the TARDIS fly off like that?"

The look he gave her was unreadable. He stepped towards her and she backed off slightly, moving closer to the Doctor, shielding him from view.

"I won't hurt you,"the man said softly. "Where is he?"

Martha rose to her full height. She didn't have a clue what was going on or how this strange enigmatic man had just entered the TARDIS but she wasn't about to let him catch her off guard.

"I said, who are you?" She responded, "You can't just wander in here!"

At that, he smiled. "Wow, he likes them feisty," he said, more to himself.

That felt like a slap in the face, though she didn't even know why. There was something about this tall, brooding American that she found strangely appealing, despite her fear. She glanced down at the still unconscious Doctor, willing him to wake up. There wasn't even a flicker of movement. She was completely on her own.

Martha clenched her fists and slowly approached the stranger, not taking her eyes off his. He watched her, his face now showing something akin to amusement. The girl noticed this and she flushed.

"Look, I don't know who you are and frankly, I couldn't care less." She told him, her tone as commanding as she could manage. "But you are trespassing here and.."

At that, he threw back his head and laughed. Martha pursed her lips together and glared.

"I'm sorry, " he said, waving his hand in apology, "you got no idea how funny that is to me. If you kew how long I've waited for him.." Immediately, his face changed, growing harder. "Look sweetheart, I'm not really in the mood for playing games with you. Where's the Doctor?"

Martha's eyes grew wide and she clenched her fists.

"You must be as insane as you look if you think I'm letting you go anywhere near the Doctor, you got that?" Her face was resolute.

He had grown impatient with her. Quick as lightning, he sprang into action. Catching hold of Martha's arm, he swung her round and grabbed her throat, holding her close to him. She gasped, trying to pull free of him but he held her too tightly.

He whispered in her ear, "Like I told you, I'm _not _going to hurt you but it's been too long... and I've been through to much, believe me.." he stopped dead as he glanced past Martha and saw the Doctor's lifeless body on the ground just behind her. Releasing Martha's arm, he pushed the still struggling girl away from him and then moved quickly to the Doctor's side. He stood there, staring at the Time Lord in shock.

"Leave him alone!" Martha spat. "He's sick."

The man gave her a hint of a smirk. "I can see that," he replied dryly. "In fact, he's more than sick, he's in some kind of Time Lordish coma."

"How do you know he's a Time Lord?" Martha asked, suspiciously.

The stranger frowned. "I know a lot about him," he returned.

He regarded the Doctor for a moment. "I've heard of regeneration obviously," he began, seemingly awed. "I mean, I had his hand. And I've read about the Doctor's new appearance in the archives but, seeing it in front of you is something else. Amazing."

Martha had no idea what he was talking about. All she could do was look on blankly.

"I wonder how different he is?" the American mused, "I mean, I can see he's fickle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha snapped. He took no notice.

He continued. "The love of his life, the all important Rose, forgotten. Just like that." He clicked his fingers.

"He hasn't forgotten her!" Martha argued but again he ignored her. He reached out and took the Doctor's hand.

"Was it worth it?" he softly asked the still man. Then he looked up again at Martha and gave her a smile that made her blood run cold.

"Let's find out shall we?"

Then, as Martha stood there and gaped, the man lean't forward, gently putting his lips against the Doctor's and began to kiss him. Martha watched in shock and then, as if that hadn't surprised her enough, she saw a bright golden light appear to pass between the stranger and the Doctor. Breathlessly, she waited. After a few long moments, the man suddenly jumped back. Martha gasped in delight. The Doctor had opened his eyes.

The Time Lord let out a low moan. He squinted for a moment, trying to bring the faces in front of him into focus. His hand brushed Martha's and he gave her a smile which she returned broadly. The Doctor's gaze then settled on the newcomer. The alien's big brown eyes grew wide. Any colour that had just been put into his cheeks promptly vanished. He turned deathly white as he stared into the hard face in front of him with pure disbelief.

"Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you all like this chapter. Keep the comments coming.

One thing - I know the Doctor said that "Jack was rebuilding the Earth" in the CIN special and I am treating that as canon but I've taken it as he had just regenerated and didn't really know what he way saying or doing. I think he was just answering Rose's question with what he thought she wanted to hear. So, in my fic, the Doctor has no idea that Jack is alive...

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Doctor didn't move, he simply stared open mouthed at the man stood mere feet away from him.

"Hello Doctor," Jack said, his tone indifferent, though his eyes were flashing.

Martha looked from one man to the other, not sure what to do. She took a hesitant step towards the Doctor, who was slowly pulling himself to his feet. He seemed to have made an miraculous recovery.

"Doctor," Martha said hurriedly, "are you OK?"

The Doctor eyed her incrediously. "You tell me Martha. You're the medical student here." He gestured to Jack, "I'm seeing ghosts."

Jack's lips curled into a leer. "I'm no ghost Doc. And you're not imagining me either. I'm right here. See?" And he gave the Doctor a not to friendly push, knocking the Time Lord back. The Doctor grabbed the TARDIS console for support, clearly trying to make some sense of what was happening.

"Jack," he repeated. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack gave him a mock bow. "In the flesh," he replied with a slight sneer.

"So, that's who you are," Martha interjected quietly.

Jack and the Doctor both looked at her. "Oh yeah," Jack replied, "sorry." He offered his hand to her. "Got a little sidetracked. Nice to meet you – Martha...?"

"Jones," she finished with a nod and shook his hand quickly. "Now," she glanced from one to the other, "will one of you tell me what the hell is going on here?"

The Doctor was shaking his head, still unable to take in what was right before his eyes. "You can't be here," he was saying. "It's against every law of time. You shouldn't be here. You CANNOT be here!"

Jack lowered his voice. "Lucky for you I was."

The Doctor gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?"

Martha actually rose a hand. "Erm, he woke you up Doctor. We were running from the..."

"God, the cybermen!" The Doctor finished, interrupting Martha in his panic. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, no." Martha replied quickly. "I'm fine. You were ill though Doctor, in a lot of pain. You said it was the rift causing it. I got you into the TARDIS at the last second and it took off."

The Doctor frowned. "You mean you flew her? How?"

Martha shook her head hurriedly. "No, she took off on her own. I didn't do anything. We landed a few minutes later and then he arrived!" She gestured towards Jack and then added, "But Doctor, there's something you should know.."

The Doctor was no longer listening. He had already turned angrily on the newcomer. "OK, none of this makes any sense," He snapped at Jack. "You waltz in, scare Martha senseless no doubt and then do something to my ship. I noticed we are in flight again. Want to tell me where we're going? Didn't think so." He seemed to speed up his words, getting more flustered as he went along, in the way that Martha found both so endearing and maddening in equal measures. Jack however was watching the Doctor calmly. Martha didn't like the look.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice. "You can't just show up here Jack, unannounced. You were a time agent weren't you, you knew the risks! But then, you never cared for risks much did you? To hell with the world! As long as there's a profit at the end of it! And lets not forget one small fact, just a tiny little problem, an insy, winsy glitch – you're supposed to be DEAD!"

Jack's face was as cold as stone. "Am I ?" He answered.

Breathing heavily, the Doctor glanced down at the floor. "I heard it happen Jack, they exterminated you. Right down the corridor from where I was. I couldn't do.." His voice trailed off. "That doesn't matter," he said, quickly moving his hand through his hair, "I don't know how you did this Jack but you can't mess about with life and death. The dead should stay dead."

Jack took a threatening step towards the Doctor, who held his ground. "You think I did this?" Jack hissed, "you actually think I'd have done this to myself?"

The Doctor watched him.

Jack turned his back on the Time Lord and Martha. "You think I would have _chosen_ to be like this?" He chuckled. "Believe me Doctor, I'd rather be dead."

The Doctor, hands now deep in the pockets of his long trench coat, was looking Jack up and down.

"Like what?" he asked, more softly.

Jack didn't reply. The gentle tone the Doctor was now using had unnerved him. He didn't want kindness, he needed answers. He swung back around. "I thought you did it. You're the all powerful alien! I thought you'd used time to..," he paused, "to bring me back."

The Doctor actually laughed. Martha found herself feeling shocked and angry at her friend. How could he be so insensitive?

"You should know me better than that Jack!" The Doctor told him. "A human alive when he should be dead? That could ruin the whole fabric of time forever! I'd never put so much at risk for one man!"

Jack swallowed hard, trying not to allow the Doctor to see the extent of how much his words hurt.

"I thought I did know you Doctor, until I saw the TARDIS leave _without me._"

The Doctor flinched. Martha gave him another look of surprise. Surely that wasn't true?

Jack hadn't finished. "And now, I find you've moved on again Doc, only this time it's Rose you left behind. And replaced her pretty quick I might add."

The Doctor moved in on Jack frighteningly quickly, making him jump. Martha grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off. She was too stunned to speak.

The Time Lord lowered his voice so only Jack could hear:

"Don't you ever say that I left her again, you understand?"

Jack didn't reply. The Doctor, seemingly surprised at himself, backed off. He glanced at Martha, who was now glaring at him. He knew that at the first opportunity she had, she would have a lot to say for herself. As always.

"Doctor," Jack said, returning the Time Lord's attention to him.

"What?"

"How am I alive?" the Captain whispered, his voice quivering.

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea. I don't know of any beings in the universe capable of such a power. I mean, the Time Lords obviously but that's all in the pa..."

He stopped dead. Jack eyed him, unsure. "What?" The American enquired impatiently.

The Doctor was staring past Jack, into space. Martha prodded him with a cool, "Doctor?"

Three words left the Doctor's lips. "I bring life."

"What?" Martha and Jack said together.

The Doctor turned again to Jack, pain etched on his face. "She did this."

"Who?" Jack demanded.

"_Rose."_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I found this chapter quite tough (and a bit long) so I hope you enjoy it! More action coming up in later chapters! I'll also try to do personal replies to reviews next time.. 

**Chapter 4**

Jack blinked. This was something he hadn't expected. The Doctor held his gaze, waiting for Jack's response.

The Captain chuckled under his breath.

"Come on Doctor!" He said, shaking his head. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"It's the truth Jack. You came to me for answers, right? Well, I'm giving them to you."

"You don't actually expect me to believe that a 19 year old 21st century shop girl brought me back from the dead do you?" Jack laughed, disbelief written all over his face.

The Doctor's eyes flashed. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate Rose, Jack."

Martha tried to butt in but Jack carried on, not noticing the interruption.

"OK Doctor, fine, I'll play. How did Rose do it then?" Jack's eyes met Martha's. She was now looking very uncomfortable.

"This should be good," Jack told her, giving her a quick wink.

He genuinely believed the Doctor was lying to him, playing some kind of cruel game. This was an altogether different person to the Time Lord he had known before and Jack knew one thing for certain, he wasn't about to be treated like a fool by this _imposter. _He missed HIS Doctor.

The Doctor took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his emotions. Martha was concerned, it was never easy for the Doctor to talk about Rose and now he had no choice.

"Like I said," he began."I heard you die." He glanced back down at the floor. "The daleks surrounded me and I was prepared to.. " he paused, his eyes now apparently fixated on that spot on the ground. "Well, the delta wave was ready.." Jack was watching him closely. He knew what was coming.

The Doctor couldn't seem to find the words. "I.. the whole of the earth would have... I didn't have the right.. I couldn't.."

Jack cleared his throat. "You didn't go through with it did you?" He asked him, softly. The Doctor again ran his hand through his hair. A nervous response, Jack noted. The Doctor, for once, seemed to have nothing to say. Jack moved towards him, very slowly.

"I died so that you could finish that thing," he whispered. "Everyone died. For you and that delta wave! And you couldn't end it?" The Doctor frowned.

"I' would have wiped out everyone on Earth, Jack.."

"You COWARD!" Jack screamed, grabbing the Doctor by his jacket and pulling him closer. The Doctor didn't struggle.

"It was your idea, the whole thing. All those people sacrificed themselves because they believed in YOU!"

" I KNOW THAT JACK!" The Doctor yelled back. "You're right, I _was_ a coward!"

He closed his eyes. Another memory was now emerging. He could see a planet on fire before him but it wasn't Earth. He could hear the screams in his head as his hand hovered over a control. There wasn't any choice, he was the only one who could stop them...

His eyes shot open again and he shoved Jack away from him hard. "You have no idea what it's like Jack, to be the one responsible for millions of lives being wiped out."

Jack glared back at him. "Well no Doctor, I haven't committed genocide, you're spot on there!"

The Time Lord's face darkened.

Martha recognised that look. _The Oncoming Storm._ She hurried forward and stood in front of the Doctor.

"What happened to Rose, Doctor?" she calmly asked. Her friend visibly softened at her soothing tone.

"I sent her home," he told her, now talking directly to Martha instead of Jack "But she wasn't having that. Typical Rose. She found a way to come back to me." He rubbed his eyes before adding, "By looking into the heart of the TARDIS."

"Oh God," Jack offered, "but.."

The Doctor nodded. "That meant that she took the whole of the time vortex inside herself. Just to save me." He was fighting to regain his composure. Martha placed a hand on his arm. "Go on," she urged him, realising that the Doctor had probably carried this pain for a long time. She wondered if he had spoken to even Rose about it.

"She killed the daleks and then," he glanced at Jack, "she brought you back."

Jack swallowed hard.

The Doctor hadn't finished. "After that, she was dying."

He addressed the emotional American again. "You should have seen her, Jack." He told him, his face glowing with pride. "She was beautiful, all that grace inside of her, all that goodness, she was shining so bright. She didn't want to give it up. But she'd have burnt to ashes if I'd waited any longer." With a choked voice, he added, "I kissed her and drew the power out of her and into myself."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "I took it all but couldn't hold it, the power was too strong for me. I passed it back into the TARDIS but it was already to late. It had wrecked my old body." He held his hands up in a 'here you go' pose and finished, "So I got myself a new one." He looked at the two people in front of him. His eyes were swimming with tears. Martha could feel her own fill up and she turned away. The Doctor however was once again glaring at his old companion.

"And that's how you came back from the dead, Jack."

The Captain's head snapped up. "You make it sound like it was my fault Doctor!" He hissed. "I notice Rose isn't at the top of your "blame" list.."

The Doctor looked away. "She didn't know what she was doing." He retorted.

Jack scoffed. "Oh no, couldn't be Rose's fault. God forbid."

The Doctor glowered at him. "I don't see what you have to complain about, Captain Harkness," he countered. "You look pretty good really don't you? I mean, considering you're the walking dead. You got a pretty good deal!"

"You don't know anything," Jack spat. "If you know what I've had to go through.."

The Doctor tutted. He was now leant over the console, busying himself with the controls. "Yes, well Jack, I'll be happy to hear your self pitying stories another time. Right now, I want to work out what's wrong with my ship. Where are we going?"

Jack stared incrediously at him. "How should I know?"

The Doctor eyed him. "I suppose it's a complete coincidence, that you turn up here alive and well and at that very moment, that particular second, the TARDIS starts acting strangely?"

Jack couldn't believe his ears. "And how exactly am I supposed to control the TARDIS? Mind Control?"

Martha had heard enough. "Both of you stop it, what good is this doing?" she beseeched them but the Doctor cut across her.

"Why don't you tell me Captain? You're the one who's been resurrected by the time vortex!" The Doctor was in an excitable fury, there was no stopping him. "Wouldn't be too much of a stretch to imagine you can control a time ship!"

Jack crossed the room in a heartbeat and was now stood nose to nose with the Doctor. Martha was despairing as he frantically tried to grab anyone's attention. At that moment, Jack and The Doctor could see or hear no one but each other, Martha wasn't even there.

"You know what Doctor? Why don't you admit it? You can't stand the fact that I'm here!"

The Doctor laughed. "Cottoning on Jack, good for you! The dead should stay DEAD!"

"But I came here for your HELP!" Jack screamed back.

The Time Lord's face faltered for only a second. "Yes! Well, I can't help you Jack, you shouldn't be here."

Jack's voice softened. "Don't hold back." He told the Doctor.

The other man hesitated for a brief moment. He then leant in closer to Jack and snarled: "You shouldn't have been brought back. It was wrong. If I could, I'd undo it "

Martha gasped and backed away. A moment passed as The Doctor and Jack stood staring daggers at each other until suddenly Jack, with a shout of despair and hatred, threw himself at the Doctor and forced him back against the console. He pined the Time Lord beneath him with his weight. The alien struggled against Jack but was held firm. The human was surprisingly strong. The Doctor stared up into Jack's hate filled eyes.

"You don't get to say that!" Jack hissed.. "You think you can stand there, all mighty and superior and rip me apart like that? I waited for what felt like an eternity for you to come and now, the waist's over and this is what I find? You have no control over anything, not even yourself. You're nothing." .

Jack leant in closer, so that his lips were almost touching the Doctor's.

"I know all to well that you have experience in being alone Doctor. But do you know what it feels like to be abandoned?" The Doctor looked away. Jack grabbed his hair and forced his head back hard, causing the alien to moan.

"You look at me!" Jack snarled. "You just left me there, both of you. You never came back to even pick up my body. You left me there to rot, along with all the other decomposing remains." The Time Lord groaned at that. Jack stopped. In the one last look, just for a moment, he saw a new emotion on the Doctor's face. Guilt.

"What did you think Doctor?" He carried on, not letting up, going for the Doctor's jugular. "That Rose brought them back too? Lynda and the rest? No. It was just me. Alone and with a wrecked earth below me. You imprisoned me there and I didn't even _enter_ _your head_ after that day, did I?"

It was just two words, spoken so softly that Martha didn't even hear them. Her hands were covering her mouth as she watched in horror struck awe as the man she admired above all others was emotionally ravaged by this Captain Jack Harkness. What terrified her the most was the feeling in her gut that he deserved it.

Jack grabbed the Doctor and pulled him closer. "Say again," he demanded.

The Doctor flinched, not at Jack's anger but at his words. "I'm sorry."

Jack struggled to stop himself from breaking down. "But why are you sorry, Time Lord?" Because of what you put me through? Or because I've made you think about it?"

The Doctor merely stared at him. Jack, now on the verge of collapse, raised his hand, ready to take out all his pent up hatred and pain on the handsome face below him.

Martha pushed him with all of her might, knocking him away from the Doctor. She then positioned herself between the two angst ridden men. Jack swung around on her, then paused when he saw her resolve. "You are not going to hurt him Captain Harkness," Martha told him. "Never mind what he's done. I won't let you."

Jack thought about it for a second and then nodded.

Martha turned to the Doctor. He gave her a half smile and she responded by giving him a hard slap across the face. The Time Lord brought his hand up to feel the stinging mark, staring open mouthed at her. "What was that for?" he moaned.

She put her head on one side. "You have to ask?" she returned.

Jack, turned on his heel and walked away from the others, hands in his pockets, staring at the closed doors. Martha watched him for a moment then turned on the Doctor again.

"Look at him!" The Doctor did so, guilt again on his face. "I've known the man for twenty minutes and I can see that he's in pieces. He's scared, angry, confused and hurt. You've known him a lot longer and you're not wanting to help him? Not to mention the fact that he saved you're life today!"

The Doctor shook his head. "The rift was closed again. I was fine, just recharging. He didn't save my life, just saved me from a few hours of well earned rest!"

Martha waved her hand. "OK, whatever Doctor," she moved closer to him. "This isn't you. You're better than this." She gestured for him to go over to the American.

The Doctor looked over at Jack and then back up at Martha's determined face. She helped him stand and gave him a little push.

The Doctor sighed and then walked over to the forlone figure, who was standing very much on his own.

"Jack," he said kindly. "I'm sorry."

The ex conman turned to look at him, eyes red and swollen. "I shouldn't have pushed you..." Jack began but the Doctor stopped him.

"Yes, you should. And worse. I deserve it. For the way I've behaved today and before. I should have gone back for you."

Jack nodded. "Why didn't you?"

The Doctor frowned, mostly to himself. "I don't go back Jack. I thought you were dead and of course that hurt so I... moved on. That's what I do, that's how I cope. I go on."

The Doctor put a hesitant hand on Jack's shoulder. "You have every right to be angry with me Jack. No, not angry, mad. No, not mad, furious!" Jack smiled, the first true smile since he'd got into the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned gently back and the looked over at Martha, who was nodding approvingly.

Jack leant in to the Doctor. "She's got you right where she wants you, you know?" he warned him.

"You don't know the half of it," the Doctor mouthed back. "She's kept me sane."

Jack smiled again and then added seriously, "Doctor, you should know, it's been a long time coming for me, this meeting. I've had a long time to get things mixed up in my head. I can't just..."

"Things aren't the way they were Jack. I know that. You've lost faith in me. I'll just have to work hard to regain that trust." He clapped his hand, changing the subject quickly. "Right! So, I need to find out where we're going."

Jack nodded. The Doctor went to walk back to the console and Martha but Jack caught his arm.

"Wait Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Erm, I meant to ask you sooner.. I heard about Canary Wharf and the battle."

The Doctor's face became stony. He nodded.

"Rose was listed as missing, presumed dead."

His face was unreadable. "Yes, she was."

Jack swallowed, not wanting to hear the answer. "Is she dead?"

The Doctor smiled. "No Jack, she's alive. And she's still shining so bright."

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The Doctor eyed him then. "Funny you saw those lists though, I'd have thought they were only for people connected to.." he stopped and looked down, much to Jack's happiness. He knew he was going red. The Doctor hurried back over to the console, muttering, "anyway, I'm sensing something is wrong with the TARDIS so.."

Jack watched him. He had actually forgotten about Torchwood in all the madness. He had heard the way the Doctor had spat the name, with such venom. He was sure the Doctor wouldn't appreciate that Jack was not only working for Torchwood now but was in charge of one of the branches. And then there was the small matter of the fact that they opened the time rift that nearly killed the Doctor today. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

There was of course one other little thing – Rose didn't only bring him back to life that tragic day on the space station, she was also kind enough to fix it for him that he_ could not die again. EVER. _And he knew he had to tell the Doctor. Things were going to get interesting.

Just as Jack was trying to work out how to word his situation, the Time Lord suddenly jumped into action. He ran around the console like his lives depended on it. And he was saying garbled rubbish as he went.

"Got to get out of it's way... not enough time... why won't you respond to me girl?"

Jack and Martha had a moment to stare at each other before the Doctor shrieked:

"Both of you! Hold on to something, We're going to... HOLD ON!"

Jack heard Martha's terrified scream just before he felt a powerful shudder rip through the TARDIS, sending all three crew members flying. Jack desperately grabbed for the nearest rail as he felt himself tumbling to the ground...

TBC

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I found this chapter quite tough (and a bit long) so I hope you enjoy it! More action coming up in later chapters! I'll also try to do personal replies to reviews next time.. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and sorry for the loooong delay. It's been a busy few weeks for me, moving house and stuff but I'm back now and have more freetime to get on with this story :) I hope you like this chapter, the next one should be up in the next few days :) Thanks for the support :)**

Chapter 5

Jack groaned. He blinked, trying to focus.

"Ow!" He heard a pained gasp from not far away and he tried to sit up, though his head felt like it could explode.

"Martha?" He groaned, through clenched teeth.

"I'm alive," she responded. "Doctor?"

"Yep, OK," he answered and Jack could see, with a small sense of awe, that the Time Lord was already up on his feet and leaning over the TARDIS' controls, frantically turning switches. A worrying cloud of smoke was circling above the console, where the Doctor was desperately trying to put out small flames with his fire extinguisher.

"What hit us?" Jack asked him, slowly dragging himself up, still holding the rail for support. Noticing that Martha was still slumped on the ground a few feet from him, the captain leant down and offered his hand, which she gladly took. She smiled gratefully as he pulled her to a standing position beside him. Unbeknown to them both, the Doctor was watching all of this closely and he did not seem impressed. He looked away quickly as his two companions both turned to look at him.

"Well, Doc, what happened?" Jack pressed.

The Doctor winced. "I don't know Jack, why don't you try figuring it out for yourself, just once?"

Jack bristled. The Doctor looked up and fixed the American with an intense look. "You're smart suggestion is apparently spot on. We definately hit something. And, we've landed."

Jack could hear the sarcasm in his voice and he didn't like it.

"Where are we?" he snapped.

"I have no idea, there aren't any readings," The Doctor replied gruffly. "But we've gone a long way.." he added, more to himself.

"OK then, what were we hit by?" Jack asked slowly, trying to keep his temper in check. Why had the Doctor reverted back to arrogant?.

"Not another vessel, that much I know," the Doctor said softly, his eyes back on the controls.

Jack grew more impatient. "Look Doctor, I know you like to make yourself look highly intelligent, which we all know you are. You don't have to keep Martha and me in the dark.."

"Something knocked us off course. A long way off course. In fact, so far off course," he paused, his eyes wide. "That is not possible! You cannot knock a space and time machine from one end of the universe to the other! It goes against every law of space travel.." He stopped and, letting out a big sigh, he closed his eyes. The Doctor then turned to look at Jack, an unreadable expression on his face. "The impossible keeps happening to me today," he said simply. Jack didn't respond, he just stared back.

"Doctor," Martha said calmly. "We don't know where we were going in the first place, do we? How would someone or something know where to block us?"

The Doctor turned quickly to Martha. "That's a good question Doctor Jones," he told her. He snapped round to Jack. "Have you got a good answer?"

Jack shrugged.

The Doctor's frown intensified. "Not good enough Jack." The Doctor moved closer to his former companion. Jack took a step back, uncertain of the other man's intentions.

The Time Lord stopped directly in front of Jack, his hands back in his pockets. When he spoke, his voice was so low, Jack had to lean in to hear him.

"I felt sorry for you." The Doctor murmured. "But you never answered me Jack. What did you do to my ship?"

Jack laughed. "You know Doctor, your last life was smarter!"

The Doctor took one more careful step towards Jack.

"I changed a lot on that game station Harkness, don't push me."

"So did I, Time Lord." Jack reached out and softly caressed the Doctor's cheek, in both a threatening and gentle manner. "Try it Doctor, you may get quite a surprise.."

"For the love of.. will you two just STOP!" Martha was stood away from the hostile pair, arms crossed in front of her. She was giving both of them a look that could kill.

"Why can't you two work together? You did once, right?"

"Martha," the Doctor began, not taking his eyes off of Jack, "you remember the Face of Boe's last words don't you?"

Martha frowned. "They ring a bell Doctor, yes."

The Doctor chose to ignore her comment. "What if they are about him?"

Jack was now very confused. "What final words? The face of what?"

"Boe" Martha threw in helpfully.

"He had a message for me!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing Jack away from him. "An all important message for the," he paused, seemingly embarrassed. He swallowed before adding,."lonely God without a home."

"What was it," Jack asked quietly.

"Four words," the Doctor replied. "He awaits his vengeance."

The Doctor paused and then looked away, now apparently uncomfortable and ashamed. He had started to work out for himself how crazy Jack being behind everything sounded. Jack was only a human. One who had needed the Time Lord's help. He was afraid and alone. Worst of all, he was a friend. And the Doctor had behaved like a spoilt child. The alien could feel the darkness inside of him growing every day, that feeling of control slipping, the knowledge that he had the power to do anything he wanted. Had he forgotten to stop fighting? Was he turning into exactly what he had battled for so long?

The Doctor turned back and gave Jack a half smile. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Again."

Jack nodded. "It's ok, I can understand how this looks a little suspicious. I just turn up unannounced when things were already weird enough."

The Doctor smiled. "And not dead!"

Jack laughed. "True!"

The Doctor gave him a small pat on the arm and then gave Martha a big grin.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her.

"Go mad," she responded. She was only half joking.

He clapped his hands together. "So, everyone ok? Any bumps or bruises? No broken bones? Excellent!"He headed towards the doors. "Who's for exploring then?"

Martha smiled, pleased that the Doctor had seemed to have gotten over his tantrum. "Why not? We were brought here weren't we? Seems rude not to say hello!"

The Doctor took her hand, "thats the spirit!" He looked over at a bemused looking Jack. "Captain Harkness, are you joining us?"

Now Jack had his arms crossed. "Have you forgotten something Doctor?"

The Doctor gasped and felt into his coat pocket. With a triumphant "AHA!" he pulled his sonic screwdriver out and waved it for Jack to see. "Happy now?"

"The planet Doctor!" Jack exclaimed. "Is the air breathable? Any radiation? Is there a squadron of soldiers outside those doors ready to blow our brains out as soon as we step out?"

The Doctor sighed. "Jack, Jack Jack! What happened to your sense of adventure?"

Jack looked down. The Doctor's face showed concern. "The readings are all out Jack. The scanner too. We'll have to see for ourselves. You can stay here if you want."

Jack was beside him in a flash. "Actually Doc, I'll go first." He pulled out a gun before the Doctor could argue.

The Doctor stared at the firearm. "Jack, you know I don' approve.."

"I know Doctor. In my line of work, it's a necessity."

The Doctor looked confused. "Your work?"

Jack smiled at the Doctor. "I work for Torchwood."

Before the Doctor could even take those words in, Jack was out the door and Martha right behind him. Now furious, the Doctor charged after them.. and froze.

The planet was a death zone. There was nothing but wasteland. All they could see in front of them was a red haze and the ground beneath their feet was like sand. There were no trees, no rivers, no houses. Nothing but that red haze. The planet was dead.

"A big battle happened here." Jack whispered.

"It's horrible, there's no life at all." Martha offered.

"I know this place," the Doctor added, his screwdriver in his hand, taking readings.

"You've been here before?" Martha asked him.

"No," the Doctor answered, still preoccupied by the sonic device in his hand.

"But you said this place.." Jack began but the Doctor interrupted him. "It's familiar, I just FEEL that I know this planet. But I don't recognise it."

The Doctor hurried forward. Martha ran after him, telling him that perhaps it would be better to stay by the TARDIS, that she didn't like the planet, that it felt wrong. Jack followed after them, already getting a frightening feeling in his gut. Because he was getting a sense of familiarity too, from right inside him, to his core. And he couldn't understand it.

Jack broke into a sprint to catch up with his companions. He skidded to a halt beside them, not noticing that they were both looking up. "Doctor, I think Martha's right. Maybe we should.."

The Doctor wasn't listening. He was staring at the object high above them. Jack turned and looked. And he gasped.

The object was a gold statue. Or it may have been gold once. War and decay had reduced it to a mere shadow of what it much have been in all its glory. The statue was of an old man – a man who looked both wise and terrifying. He was gazing down upon them with a look that could only be distaste.

"Who is that?" Martha finally enquired with a mixture of fear and wonder..

"Rassilon," The Doctor replied, his voice quivering.

"But.." Jack began, turning to look at the Doctor in shock.

"Yes," the Doctor continued for him, "that means that this dead planet is my home world."

Martha looked at the Doctor, lost for words.

"This is Gallifrey." The Time Lord finished, stifling a sob.

"That's not possible," Jack said, his face grim.

The planet roared, causing them all to jump. It was as if the world was crying out in pain. And it sounded like it was in its death throes.

"We have to get away from here now!" Jack grabbed at the Doctor, "Gallifrey or not, this

planet is about to die!"

And that was when the Doctor fell to his knees, his hands clawing at his head. And he began to scream.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you it would be a quick update! I aim to have the story finished by this time next week. That's the plan anyhow but you know the saying, best laid plans and all that! Thanks to those lovely people who reviewed chapter 5 so quickly (I appreciated your positive comments a lot!) and to everyone who read it, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. It's gonna get quite exciting for here on in! Enjoy! Oh and I love reviews! Thank you!**

Chapter 6

Martha stared down at the convulsing Doctor, horror struck. He had stopped screaming as suddenly as he had started but was now laying on the floor, his whole body twitching, his eyes screwed shut. It was obvious that he was still in great pain.

The student shot Jack a look of distrust.

"What's the matter with him?" She demanded.

Martha knew deep down that the Doctor's condition was nothing to do with Jack, his terrified reaction to the state of the Time Lord gave that much away. But she had to blame someone and Jack was the only other person there.

"I don't know what's happening!" Jack angrily retorted. Kneeling down beside the Doctor, Jack hesitantly reached out. The Doctor opened his eyes, recoiled in apparent terror and scrambled back, away from Jack.

"Doctor," Jack said, as calmly as he could muster. "It's me, it's Jack. What do we do? "

The Doctor was shaking as he looked up at the Captain. He replied in a soft, shaky voice. "Get me.. TARDIS.. hurry."

Jack jumped up, pulled the Doctor with him.

"Right," he exclaimed, "Martha, grab his other arm and let's go."

The girl complied, gripping the Doctor tightly. Together, the medical student and former time agent sped along, dragging the semi-conscious Time Lord along between them. The TARDIS was in the distance, appearing ever closer but, at the same time, further and further away. Tiredness threatened to overcome Martha but somehow, she stayed on her feet.

'Deja vu,' she thought.

Hearing an explosion right beside her, she squealed. "Jack!" she gasped.

He glanced at her. "It's the planet, it's breaking up. Just run!"

She did so, though she knew she was almost spent. Stealing a look over her shoulder, her eyes widened. She almost released her hold on the Doctor, so spellbound was she by the sight now before her.

"Jack!" She breathed.

"I told you.." he began but she shouted him out: "JUST LOOK!"

In anger, he spun about, spinning the Doctor round with him. And then it was Jack's turn to freeze.

"What... no!" Jack whispered, dimly. "But that's.."

"Impossible?" Martha finished, staring ahead, "yeah, you said."

Stood directly in front of the statue, a good distance from them, was a smartly dressed man. He had grey hair and a small beard. He was glowing, surrounded by a bright golden colour. He smiled at them and held his hand up in greeting. The man appeared to be in his seventies but Jack knew he must be a lot older, centuries older. His stance was nonthreatening and his face showed great wisdom and kindness. He took a step towards the three of them, his smile growing wider as he said one word, very softly:.

"_Doctor.."_

Both Jack and Martha stared at their companion.

The Doctor painfully opened his eyes. And blinked.

"Rassilon?" His expression was of wonder.

Rassilon nodded. He moved closer, arms outstretched.

"Can't be.." The Doctor breathed, not believing. He held out a shaky hand, his soulful eyes widening with the old man's every step.

It was Jack that woke up first. "Enough of this!" he announced with a slight shake of his head. With a cry to Martha to move, Jack didn't stop to think. He scooped the Doctor up in his arms and straining from the Time Lord's weight, the Captain began to struggle towards the TARDIS, panting with every step.

"You're heavier than you look Time Lord!" Jack hissed.

"No," came the pathetic reply. "Don't."

"We gotta go, sorry!"

Martha got to the TARDIS first and hurriedly unlocked it, shoving the door open for Jack. He unceremoniously threw the Doctor inside, Martha rushed through straight after and Jack, with one last glare at the old man approaching ever closer, slammed the doors shut.

Rassilon stopped. He frowned for a moment, eying the blue box before him. And then, he smiled.

"Welcome home Doctor."

Martha was sat beside the Doctor, who was lying by the console, breathing heavily. He appeared unharmed.

Regaining his composure, the Time Lord slowly got to his feet and glared at Jack, who was staring stonily back.

"You OK?" Jack asked calmly.

The Doctor ignored the question. "Why did you..." He paused, swallowing. "You shouldn't have done that."

Jack sneered. "What, saved your life?"

The Doctor was fighting to stay calm.

"That planet.." he began but Jack cut across him.

"That planet, Doctor, is _dying_!" The Time Lord shrugged. Jack continued regardless. "And that creature.."

The Doctor flinched.

"Jack, that _creature_ is the single greatest Time Lord in Gallifreyan history."

The American laughed. "I'd agree with that Doctor. Hey, isn't Rassilon supposed to be DEAD?"

A cruel look swept across the alien's face. "Look who's talking," he said softly.

Martha grabbed the Doctor's hand. He looked down at her.

"I know you're upset, Doctor. But you can't just trust.."

"I feel it Martha!" He marched towards the door and gestured. "That's Gallifrey out there!"

He turned to Jack again, his voice pleading. "And, Jack, that IS Lord Rassilon. I don't know how this can be but it is!" He was fighting back tears. "You waited for me, I know. For a long time. Well, I've been waiting for this for longer Captain. To see another Time Lord again. Please."

Jack closed his eyes. "You go back out there and you _will_ die."

"I might not."

"What about Martha?"

That made the alien hesitate. Jack pressed home his advantage.

"She needs you now. Gallifrey is doomed, over, in the past. That planet out there is already finished. As is Rassilon, _if_ it is him." He moved closer. "You told me once about the type of decisions you have to make. Well, here's one for you now. Don't waste your lives today, Doctor. If there is anything left of that man I met in wartime London still inside of you, _listen to him. _I trust him to do the right thing."

The Doctor covered his face with his hands. Jack waited. With a big sigh, the Doctor's eyes returned to his old friend's.

"Jack," he began, seriously, "that speech was – _fantastic!_" His face broke into a huge grin. Jack laughed.

The Doctor galloped towards the console. "I won't live in the past." He began to set the controls but then glanced up again at Jack.

"So, Torchwood." Jack nodded but didn't reply.

The Time Lord frowned. "I hate everything about that organisation but your life is your life Jack. I have to ask though, anything else I should know?"

Jack stopped. How do you tell someone you can't die? He hesitated.

At that moment, a booming voice seemed to fill the entire ship.

"Doctor, you cannot leave."

The Doctor was visibly shaken but, after a beat, he replied.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

A hologram of Rassilon's face appeared in the control room, floating above the console. The eyes were focused on the Doctor, who had paled.

"You have no choice, my friend. This is the way it must be."

"What do you mean," Jack enquired. Rassilon didn't take his eyes off of the Doctor.

"The Time Lord race is over, Doctor. The Time War ended. We died."

The Doctor looked down. "I'm the last."

"No. That is not the way it should be. The Time Lord race is over."

Martha frowned. "Yeah, you said so already but what exactly.."

Rassilon didn't react. "Come outside Doctor, Gallifrey will hold together enough until the time line is adjusted."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "I wasn't meant to.."

"No, old friend. And we must put it right. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you earlier."

"You did that to him?" Martha snapped. "Why?"

Rassilon still only addressed the Doctor. "I had to prevent you from leaving Doctor. Believe me , I hated inflicting such agony upon you. You must come to me Doctor. It will be quick and it will be painless, I promise you."

"Now hold on just one damn minute!" Martha exclaimed. "He's not going anywhere!"

"It,s alright Martha," The Doctor said, a hand up to silence her.

"Very wise Doctor, the human child cannot interfere."

"_Human child?"_

"Martha please!" The Doctor beseeched.

"The time must be now Doctor," Rassilon whispered, "time to leave the TARDIS behind."

"NO!" Jack shouted. This time, Rassilon did notice him.

Jack continued. "This doesn't feel right. You," he pointed to Rassilon, "something..."

Rassilon was eying Jack strangely. He turned back to the Doctor.

"Everything must be put right Doctor. It's not just you that is wrong here."

Before the Doctor had a chance to interject, Rassilon had turned his unblinking gaze back on Jack. To both of their shock, the console began to glow, the same colour that had encircled Rassilon. Suddenly, the heart of the TARDIS opened and the power of the vortex flooded out.

The Doctor only had time to shout a warning to his friends before the heavy flow of light crashed into Jack. The Captain began to scream as the power consumed him. The golden light shone so brightly, The Doctor and Martha couldn't see Jack anymore. After a few devastating seconds, the light finally faded away, leaving only Jack Harkness lying lifeless on the floor. The TARDIS control closed again, all light gone. It had done it's damage.

The Doctor moved quickly to Jack's side and felt desperately for his pulse. Martha was by his side in an instant.

"Is he ok?" She asked, breathlessly.

The Doctor leant back, staring straight at the hazy image of Rassilon. The greatest Time Lord of all time's expression hadn't changed.

"He's dead Martha," The Doctor whispered. Martha covered her mouth with her hand and turned away.

"You didn't have too.." The Doctor began.

"Why grieve?" Rassilon said simply. "He was already dead."

The Doctor stared.

"Come outside Doctor," the other Time Lord said firmly, "or must I display my power again?"

Martha paled.

"She hasn't done anything, she's not breaking any laws!"

"I must end this!" Rassilon replied, sternly."

"You could do the same to me as you did to Jack."

"Yes I could," he agreed. "But that is not the traditional Time Lord execution. I at least wish to give you the heroes death that you deserve."

The Doctor inclined his head towards his remaining companion."You'll send her home?"

"Of course, if you finish this, now."

The Doctor nodded.

"YOU CAN'T!" Martha screamed, trying desperately not to crumble.

The Doctor gently touched her face and smiled. "I'm sorry," he told her.

And without looking back, he raced for the door.

"Goodbye Martha."

"NO! Doctor, the planet's not safe! PLEASE!" Martha shouted, giving chase.

The Doctor flung himself through the door and shut it behind him. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he used it to seal the lock, trapping Martha inside the TARDIS..

She slammed her fists against the doors uselessly. "Let me out! Let me out!"

The Doctor leant against the door, listening to her sobs. Placing his hand on the humming ship, he gently rubbed the TARDIS and smiled. He then tossed the sonic screwdriver aside. He had no more use for it.

The Doctor took a deep breath and turned around. And found himself nose to nose with the other Time Lord.

Rassilon was smiling.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I'm so sorry this is so late. I promise you won't have to wait that long again! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Please do the same for this one!

One quick note, you'll notice I've borrowed some tabloid (and OG) rumours when describing a certain character at the end of the chapter. If you don't know about said spoiler, don't worry, I know nothing for sure, just reading what I read gave me many ideas! God, that's cryptic isn't it! Anyway, hope you like it anyway!

P.S How great was Smith & Jones?

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor bowed his head nervously, feeling that this was the right move to make. Rassilon's smile widened.

"My brother!" He exclaimed and placed both his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "You don't know how long I've waited..."

"I have an idea, my Lord," the Doctor replied." I don't understand this though, how you came to exist again? And _corporeal_._" _He shook his head. "It defies all logic.."

Rassilon chuckled. "I exist, my friend, because Gallifrey still exists."

He scanned the dead world around him. "I was the pure emotion of this planet and the pain and suffering of our people who died here. Their collective agony at the end..." He turned and saw the impact his words were having. The Doctor seemed to have shrunk into himself, hiding his face from his fellow Time Lord. Rassilon's face softened and he placed a gentle hand on the Doctor's arm.

"You believed in what you were doing Doctor and, you were right. Never doubt that. The daleks had to be stopped. Our people understood that.

"They died for nothing though, didn't they?" The Doctor said, his eyes trained on his feet. "The daleks survived."

Rassilon frowned. "We should not dwell on this Doctor. Let us remember all the good you have done over your lives, all the millions of souls you have saved."

The planet shook around them. The Doctor gazed around him nervously. Rassilon sensed his thoughts.

"Gallifrey will hold together my friend, it will die with us." The Doctor nodded.

"Lord, I wondered, " He paused.

Rassilon raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Before I, before Gallifrey was.. well, I was with a small group of friends, they were trying to escape in a TARDIS." He swallowed. Rassilon merely watched him. The Doctor's voice dropped to a whisper. "I tried to give them time too... I couldn't sense them anymore, not once I'd regenerated after the explosion. Do you know how they... what happened?"

Rassilon didn't respond for a moment, he continued to stare. The Doctor waited. Finally, Rassilon cleared his throat.

"You didn't give them enough time Doctor, they were also caught in your inferno. I'm sorry."

The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. Again, he could hear that screaming, from so long ago. Only now, he thought he could hear screaming he recgnised. Leela, Romana.. Susan. A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek, he wiped it away.

His gaze met Rassilon's. "I shouldn't have survived the war, as you said. I should have died with them. I suppose I've always known that. Even though I've tried my best to frget, it's always there, just waiting to resurface. That's why I have a favour to ask of you."

"Which is?" Rassilon enquired.

"Bring Jack back."

The other Time Lord sighed. "Doctor, you know.."

"Please, my Lord."

Rassilon's tone changed, becoming stern. "You ask me to break the laws of time.."

The Doctor shook his head.

"If I'd died in the time war, Jack wouldn't have been on that space station, or here today! He'd be alive."

"It doesn't work like that Doctor.."

"Please, master Rassilon." The Doctor was desperate. "It's my fault this happened.."

Rassilon smiled.

"Yes. And I will not fix your mistakes, brother. Now, enough of this foolishness. It is time."

The Doctor was taken aback. The legends had said Rassilon was a hard man. Although he was thought to have been a good man, it was believed that he could be cruel and forceful. The legends were turning out to be accurate.

Rassilon's expression was gentle once again. "I appreciate your pain Doctor and it troubles me. But you must not ask me to break the laws I myself put in to place. I am sure you understand my position."

"Yes Sir, I do." The Doctor whispered, accepting defeat. "You can swear to me though, that Martha will be returned home safely? She's important you see – and I got her into this. Just one trip..."

"She will be unharmed, you have my word old friend. And her memories of you will be intact."

The Doctor nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Rassilon smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Martha was sat down on the floor, her hands covering her face. She was slumped against the TARDIS console, her foot nudging against the prone Jack's. She raised her head and looked straight at his staring eyes. It was unbelievable to her. She had met this man only that day but his loss had hit her badly. She knew how stunned the Doctor had been to see Jack alive and then to only lose him such a short time after...

Martha couldn't care less who this Rassilon was or how important he seemed, in her eyes he had murdered Jack in cold blood in order to control the Doctor. And that made him nothing but a spineless killer as far as she was concerned. She slowly forced herself to stand and gazed upon the TARDIS doors for what must have been the hundredth time, once again willing them to open. If she could only SEE the Doctor, know what was happening to him..

"What good am I?" She asked herself angrily.

At that moment, to her astonishment, a giant screen appeared out of no where and floated just above the console. It seemed to fill the whole room. Martha stared in shock as the screen flickered into life and two figures slowly came into view. She could make out the Doctor and Rassilon standing facing each other, only feet apart. She watched, awestruck, as Rassilon reached out and gently touched the Doctor's face. Just as she was wondering if she would also have sound, she heard Rassilon say:

"The time has arrived Doctor. There are no more words to say. We must end it."

To her horror, she saw the Doctor nod. Was he giving up? After everything they had been through?

"NO!" She ran back towards the doors and began to once again hammer against them. But her efforts were once again futile.

Falling against the cold door, she screamed at the top of her lungs:

"Doctor! DOCTOR! Let me out! Don't trust him! This feels all wrong! _Doctor!_"

* * *

The Doctor swung around, an eyebrow raised. "Did you hear that?"

Rassilon frowned. A look of annoyance flashed across his face.

"Hear what? The planet is silent Doctor. It waits for us, perhaps it grows impatient?"

The Doctor looked down and then turned to face Rassilon, his face grim.

Rassilon brought both his hands to the Doctor's face. The younger Time Lord closed his eyes, steeling himself.

"Are you ready, old friend," Rassilon whispered.

"Yes my Lord."

"Farewell, my brother."

Rassilon closed his eyes. He reached out with his mind and connected with the Doctor's. The other time lord flinched, surprised at the pressure. He had touched mind's like this many times before but this was different, this hurt. And Rassilon had promised him no pain.

"My Lord?" The Doctor whispered, hesitantly. "My Lord, this _hurts_."

Ignoring his words, Rassilon probed further. He began to look into the Doctor's mind, able to read his most private thoughts, see his most treasured memories, with ease. The Doctor cringed inwardly and then squirmed when he felt Rassilon noting that sensation – and enjoying it. This was total humiliation for a Time Lord, all his innermost feelings laid bare for the other Gallifreyan to search through for his own enjoyment. Memories of Rose, Reinette, Martha and Jack all flashed before his eyes and he knew Rassilon had seen them all. Older memories appeared also, he saw Susan, heard Romana call his name, felt Sarah's hand in his. This was agony for the Doctor. He wanted it to stop.

He began to close doors, stunned at the effort and concentration this took. He wouldn't let Rassilon feel his despair at losing Rose, or his pleasure at encountering Sarah again. Those were moments that were meant for him only.

Suddenly, a wave of agonising pain hit the Doctor, knocking him sideways. It was so overpowering and ferocious, he could do nothing against it. He began to scream, both inside and outside his head. He felt his body fall to his knees, knew Rassilon was speaking to him, mocking him but he couldn't hear a word. He gave up the fight and every locked door was breached. His whole being was open to this dark creature, his soul was for the taking. And he could do nothing about it.

And then he saw it. A tiny light. Perhaps, a way out. He knew it was a route into the other Time Lord's mind. Rassilon had let his guard down, apparently so gleeful at the Doctor's surrender. Using up his last burst of energy, The Doctor crossed over with his mind – and found himself in a strange and black place. Rassilon felt the Doctor's presence and unleashed his full power against the other Time Lord again, the Doctor clung on, desperate to find out something, a dark secret he could use against Rassilon...

The Doctor froze. His eyes widened. He had sensed... but how could that be?

Rassilon, with a cry of fury, forced the Doctor out of his mind, sending him tumbling backwards into his own. Releasing the Doctor, Rassilon closed the link between them and opened his eyes. The Doctor snapped open his own a few moments later. And he gazed in horror at the face staring back at him.

"It's impossible." He said simply, though he already knew the truth. The Doctor had sensed him, felt his aura. And it was pure evil.

"Rassilon" chuckled. With a shrug, he purred, "I might as well drop the whole charade now, don't you think?" His eyes were twinkling.

As the Doctor watched in horror, the whole image before him began to change. What had just seconds before, been a barren wasteland, his home world dying, had become an empty rock. There was nothing. And there probably never had been. No life at all. It had all been an illusion.

Turning slightly, the Doctor's eyes fixated back on the other man. The kindly old gentleman was gone. In his place stood a much younger man with short dark hair, a boyish face and a smarmy smile. Though he didn't recognise the face, there was denying who it was now stood before him. He knew him only to well.

"Master.." he breathed.

The Master reached out to touch the Doctor and took great pleasure when the other man recoiled..

"Oh Doctor," he scolded, his tone sickly. "Still so naive."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for all the great comments. I'm glad people are enjoying the story, I'm having a good time writing it :) Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Martha was staring at the image in front of her, mouth-hanging open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had experienced some incredible sights since joining the Doctor but this took the biscuit. In one second, the old man had vanished, taking the war-torn planet with him and replacing it with – nothing. There was nothing. Just rocks.

"How?" she asked the empty room. "How can that _happen_?"

He, and Gallifrey, had been there one minute and then – gone. He had obviously been doing something to the Doctor that wasn't pleasant. He had been hurting to him and Martha had screamed and shouted. But she was useless. She couldn't help the Doctor. Now a much younger man was stood over her friend and, unlike Rassilon, this man looked genuinely sinister. And the smile on his face as he gazed down at the kneeling Doctor was downright _evil. _Martha was terrified but her fear was all for the Doctor. She couldn't care less about herself just at that moment.

Martha was so preoccupied with the shocking display before her that she failed to notice the golden glow that began to emerge from the TARDIS central console. The light hovered mid air for a beat and then plunged downwards, engulfing the lifeless body of one Captain Jack Harkness…

* * *

"You can't be here, how can you have survived?"

Horror was tightening around the Doctor, choking him. He wasn't alone; he wasn't the last Time Lord, but the Master? How could it be?

The Master chuckled. He ignored the Doctor's question, instead staring past his fellow Time Lord, at the TARDIS.

"You're little girlfriend seems to be afraid Doctor," he told his rival gleefully.

The Doctor, still in shock, began to pull himself painfully to his feet but the Master raised a hand and with a simple command of "stay down," the Doctor found himself unable to control his own limbs. He slumped back down on the ground, surprised. What power was that?

Breathing hard, The Doctor glared at the hateful face grinning down at him.

"You're not going to hurt Martha," he told him.

The Master grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

The Master laughed. "You don't change. Still boring and predictable. I really don't think you are in the position to tell me what I can and can't do though, old friend."

The Master moved closer. He walked like a predator, circling his prey before crouching down in front of the Doctor. There was amusement on his face as the Doctor flinched.

"I've been looking for you for a long time," he purred in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor shook his head, still apparently in denial that this was really happening.

"You can't be here, I'd have felt it, and I'd have sensed you."

The Master sighed.

"You actually thought I had died with the morons on Gallifrey?" The Master was indignant. "Have a little faith Doctor!"

"I know you better than anyone. I knew what you had planned and I discovered about your little secret plan to save those you cared about." He then grabbed the Doctor's hair. "To Hell with the rest us," he snarled, "right?"

Guilt shot through the Doctor again, that black pit inside of him once more growing, becoming a crater. He tried to hide his agony but failed. The Master smiled in triumph at the Doctor's inner turmoil. He could sense every emotion the Doctor was going through and he loved it. He released his hold on the other Time Lord's hair but moved ever closer, now hissing in the Doctor's ear. His fellow Gallifreyan tried to back away but he couldn't move. The Master had him trapped, both with that unknown power and his words.

"You want to know how I survived Doctor, after you decided to sentence your entire race to certain death? I followed that small group of yours, the lucky chosen few. And do you know? I may have told you a little untruth earlier."

The Doctor wanted him to stop. He didn't want to hear what the Master had to say. Again, the evil creature felt this and continued on mercilessly, taking huge pleasure in every agonised reaction his cruel words brought him from the Doctor.

"They survived the explosion, my old friend. You timed it just right. Romana, Leela, Andred, Flavia, Drax and, of course," a cruel smile, "you're runt Susan and her pathetic human friend."

The Doctor closed his eyes. Stop, he thought. Don't make me know this.

"They made it to that TARDIS, just as you'd decided they would. The Lady Romana leading the way. Oh, they were so brave Doctor. You'd have been so proud."

The Doctor was desperate to block him out, to prevent himself from hearing anymore. They died in the explosion, he repeated over and over. Whatever he says, I won't believe it.

"Susan," the Master cooed, "such a trusting little thing. Just like her Grandfather. She saw me, leaning against that TARDIS and tried to help me. She'd always tried to believe that I had changed, ever since I was freed. That you were wrong about me. Apparently, she had been quite fond of me as a child. Bless. She argued with the others, invited me into the ship ahead of her. I gladly took her up on the offer."

Suddenly, he grabbed the Doctor round the throat, forcing him to look at him, to digest every single word.

"Romana tried to stop me but it was too late. I opened that TARDIS up and looked into it's heart. The vortex joined with me. Renewed me, transformed me, gave me this new life. None of your puny friends could stand against me. I took them all, one at a time, touching their minds, burning them out, absorbing their life force."

The Doctor sobbed, fighting now with every fibre of his being, trying to throw the Master off of him but he was too strong, too full of hatred. There was no stopping him.

"_I left her until last,"_ he hissed; spit spewing all over the Doctor's face.

"Susan," the Doctor moaned.

"Let me show you," The Master whispered, "so much better than words."

"No, please," the Doctor whimpered. The Master laughed loudly, grabbed the Doctor's head and again linked the two of them together.

Desperately struggling, the Doctor found himself back in the blackness. Out of nowhere, images were flung at him. He saw Susan kneeling before him, pictured the bodies surrounding her, and heard a vicious laugh as Susan reached out for David. He felt her terror and grief as she was pulled into cruel arms, her head tilted up and cold lips brought to meet hers. She struggled against the iron grip but was held fast. She then began to scream in agony. As her life force was drained out of her, The Doctor heard her last thought, a telepathic cry, shouted to nothing in desperation:

"_Grandfather!"_

"NO!"

The Doctor, using the last of his strength to force himself free, crumbled to the ground. He curled up, looking away from the Master, tears now streaming down his face. The Master watched his stricken enemy, triumph shining on his face.

"She died cursing your name. Where were you _Grandfather_," he mocked, "you weren't there to save her. Why not?"

The Doctor didn't reply. What could he say? He wanted to join Susan and the rest. There was no fight left in him. Perhaps there hadn't been for a long time. The performance was over, no more need to act.

"I escaped in that TARDIS but it's heart was broken. It died. So, I waited. In the void, in the darkness. And then the time rift opened and released me. And now, I'll finish it."

The Master reached out and pulled the Doctor up, forcing him back into a kneeling position.

"I don't know how you survived Doctor, I don't care. But this is the end. I'll take what's left of your lives and then, I'll take your TARDIS. And can you guess what will be the first planet I destroy, with the Vortex's aid?" He laughed again.

"Martha?" The Doctor whispered.

"Will die horribly. I just haven't decided how yet."

"She's innocent."

"No such animal."

"You killed Jack for nothing."

Another laugh. "Yes, I did, didn't I? And that was the TARDIS' idea of getting help for you. You may not have sensed me, but she did."

He placed both his hands' against the Doctor's face. The Doctor didn't try to fight him. He had long since given up. He was ready for the dark.

The Master smiled at him. "I'll become a God Doctor, no one will stop me. And you? You won't even be remembered. Nor will our decadent, useless species or planet. Good bye old friend."

The Master pressed his lips against the Doctor's, taking his enemy by surprise. The kiss became more forceful, the Master snaking his tongue into the other man's mouth, demanding entry. Unable to stop him, the Doctor had no choice but to allow him inside. Then, the pain began. Inside his head, the Doctor was screaming, it felt like white-hot was piercing every part of his skin. His thoughts and memories were again being violated and this time, claimed by the other Time Lord. He could feel his life force leaving him, being sucked in by the vortex inside the Master.

The Doctor felt himself weaken, knew he was nearing the end. He knew the Master was laying him down, surprisingly gently. He cringed then as he felt the Master pushing aside his clothes, touching him, violating his body now as well as his mind. The evil man groped the Doctor with one hand, the other hand pinning him down, still not breaking the kiss or the mind link.

The Doctor groaned. It was almost over. Almost done. The Master was in his element, celebrating in the death of his rival. A light was going out deep inside the Doctor.

_I'm coming Susan._

Suddenly, the link was broken. The Master was thrown clear of the still form of the Doctor. The evil Time Lord was stunned, who had the power to break the link? He was so close! With a roar of fury, he whirled around – and froze in complete shock.

The TARDIS doors were open. A golden light was shining from inside and was surrounding the blue box. The Master stared at the man stood in the doorway. Martha was stood behind the figure, peeping around him, her eyes not leaving the unmoving Doctor.

The Master stared into the golden eyes of Captain Jack Harkness, whose arms were outstretched.

"_You stay the hell away from him!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for all the reviews and sorry this has taken me a while to update. I have no excuses!

Damn, I really wanted to reply to individual reviews today but I don't have time. Am running late for work but really wanted to get this posted for you guys. I promise proper responses next time, in the meantime, I hope you like this chapter. Not many to go now!

Chapter 9

The Master let out a furious howl. He had been so close! The Doctor had been defeated, his enemy was there for the taking. How had this happened? How could Jack Harkness be alive? And, more importantly, how did he have powers that matched the Master's own?

The Master didn't have a chance to muse about it for long. Jack, his face dark with fury, waved his hand again and the Master was once again flung through the air. He landed in a heap, arms and legs sprawled.

"I'll kill you for what you've done to him," Jack snarled, his eyes still glowing.

Hissing with pain but still managing to sneer at Jack, the Master got carefully to his feet. Suddenly, he spun round, moving quicker than Jack expected and unleashing his own power against the human. It was now the Captains turn to fly. He was thrown back against the TARDIS and fell to the ground, cursing from the pain.

As the Master stalked towards Jack, his mind momentarily only on this new, unexpected fight, Martha took her chance and ran towards the Doctor, falling down beside him. She reached out her hand, at a loss of the best action to take.

"Doctor?" She spoke quietly. She didn't want to admit it to herself, refusing to give up. But he was too pale, too still. There was a deathly calm surrounding the two of them. He looked at peace. She leaned in closer to him, her lips touching his hair.

"Don't you give up on me. Stay with me. Please."

There was no response. Her head was telling her there was no chance, that he was gone. But her heart, that told her to believe in him. And Martha Jones always followed her heart.

She got to her feet, wiping away her tears. Her eyes widened as she regarded the fight before her.

Jack and the Master were stood away from each other, a wide space between them. Both of them had an arm outstretched and were releasing a golden light against the other. The light had met in the middle and there seemed to be a stalemate situation. Jack's face was calm, in full concentration. The Master was scowling, obviously frustrated.

The evil Time Lord shouted at his opponent.

"Why bother Harkness? You're too late anyway. He's finished."

Jack gritted his teeth. He didn't reply to the Master. Instead, he addressed Martha.

"He's trapped by the Vortex, we both are. Grab the Doctor and head for the TARDIS, he can't stop you. Go Martha!"

Martha hesitated, wary of the Master, who was snarling insults at Jack. From his reaction, Martha knew Jack's words were true.

"I said, GO!" Jack shouted.

Martha nodded and without looking back, raced towards her fallen hero. The Master screamed in anger but Jack held fast, refusing to break the link.

"Is this the power you dreamed of, Master?" Jack called, "Spending eternity on a dead, deserted rock?"

The Master bristled. "You'll be stuck here with me!" He spat back.

Jack grinned. "My choice."

The Master chuckled. "And why do it? For him? He's not worth it Jack!"

Gritting his teeth against the waves of power the Master was throwing at him, Jack stole a sideways glance at Martha, who was hurling the prone Doctor towards the TARDIS, one desperate step at a time. The strain of the task was showing on the young girl. She was breathing heavily and giving the Doctor despairing looks.

Jack frowned. She had to move faster. He knew he was tiring. The Master was stronger than him, he could sense it. And he knew his opponent could too. This wasn't going to work. If Jack didn't do something quickly, the Master would overpower him and then have a clear route to Martha and the Doctor. There was no other option. The gold light faded from Jack's eyes as he prepared himself.

Breaking the link as quickly as he could in order to surprise the Master, Jack suddenly dropped his arms and then flung himself to the ground. The deathly golden ray was whizzing past his head before the Master even noted the situation had changed. The power missed Jack by inches.

The Master, with a satisfactory smile at Martha's progress, strode up to Jack and pulled him up. He placed his hand on the human's face. Jack struggled but couldn't shake him off. The Master leant closer to the struggling man.

"I'll show you Jack, you're fighting for nothing."

The Master began to place images he had stolen from the Doctor into Jack's mind for him to see. Jack saw the Doctor and Rose holding hands and smiling, running across a green field, he heard them laughing as they ran down a busy road, felt their happiness and excitement. He sensed the Doctor's delight – and he knew he wasn't missed at all. He hadn't even been in the Time Lord's thoughts. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the pictures in his mind.

"Stop," he said, out loud.

The Master chuckled, releasing Jack. The images faded.

The evil man knelt down beside the stricken Jack.

"You see," he purred, "He's not worth the effort. You're better than him Jack. The power you, we, have is incredible. And we can use it together." Jack eyed him, now listening.

The Master smiled. "Let's finish it together. With our joint strength, we can rip him apart. I'll let Martha go if that's what you want. She's unimportant."

Jack stole a glance at Martha, who was now slumped against the prone Doctor, all her energy spent. She stared back at Jack, her eyes pleading for help.

"You're so much more Jack," The Master was telling him, "forget those feelings, lose the emotions. They hold you back. We'll kill him. Then we become more powerful than Gods." He offered his hand to the human.

"What do you say?"

From his position on the floor, Jack smiled at the Master. And then, he waved his hand.

With a shout, the Master was sent tumbling back. He slammed onto the ground and lay there, eyes closed, apparently stunned.

Jack didn't wait. He jumped to his feet and ran to where Martha was still attempting to drag the unmoving Time Lord towards his ship.

"We have to move faster!" He hissed to her. Martha stared up at him with wide, teary eyes.

"Can't," she gasped.

Jack reached down and hauled the Doctor up off of the ground. He then threw the Time Lord over his shoulder. With a nod to Martha, he broke into a run. Martha, amazed at his strength, hurried after him. They were nearly there, if they could just get to the TARDIS, and with the powers Jack now inexplicably had, maybe they had a chance. Maybe the Doctor would be ok...

They were mere feet from the TARDIS when all three bodies were suddenly shot up into the air and then took off in different directions. Martha landed beside the TARDIS, Jack just a few metres from her, both of them dazed. Jack shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"Martha, you alive?" He croaked.

"Yeah," she replied in a shaky voice. "But where's the Doctor?"

That's when they heard that evil chuckle.

Jack's heart stopped. Martha's blood ran cold.

The Doctor, still unconcious, was lying at the Master's feet.

The Master grinned at Jack.

"You were right Jack, this is stalemate," The Master said. "Neither of us can win." His eyes swept over the TARDIS. "I still want my freedom," he added softly. His gaze then returned to his enemy on the ground before him.

"Leave him alone," Jack snapped, his hand raised. He hesitated to use his power. He knew that if the Master sensed any attack, he would kill the Doctor.

The Master continued as if there had been no interruption. "I _will_ finish what I started, Captain Harkness, but obviously that cannot be here with you. I must therefore change my plans."

He reached out for the Doctor.

"Goodbye my friends."

The Master clasped the Doctor's arm. Jack, sensing his intention, began to run forward.

"NO!"

It was too late. There was a gold flash and then, nothing, The Doctor and the Master had disappeared.

Martha stared at the empty space. "Jack," she whispered, "what...?"

Jack turned and stared at her. He couldn't find the words.

Martha shook her head. "No, he's not.. we have to find him..."

Jack had no idea what to say to her. He didn't know what to do.

"Some leader," he told himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise behind them, causing them both to jump. The TARDIS doors had sprung open again and the golden light was shining inside. Martha gazed at it, mesmorised. The light was so bright, so beautiful. Then, Jack grabbed her hand. She stared up at him in awe. The Captains eyes were once again glowing gold, as they had been when he had first awakened.

"Come on, there's still time." Jack said softly. "We'll find them."

"How?" She asked as he led her towards the open doors.

"The TARDIS has a plan."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** OK, I'm back! This chapter took me a while as it was quite tough to write. Lots of Master/Doctor convos in this one. Still, I'm quite pleased with it so I hope you like it. I hope you all review again. I am sorry it takes me a while to update – thats mainly because I want it to be good but also real life has a habit of getting in the way! Not fair! Oh and enjoy Utopia tomorrow! I can't wait!!

So, here are those personal replies to reviews I promised, oh, about 4 updates ago!

**MissHaunted-Moonlight:** Thanks for the all the great comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of this one.

**Stefan the Vampire:** Thanks! Hope you review again.

**IronfistShadyGurl:** Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter.

**KaKiJo:** Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the plot, it's definitely been a lot of fun to write and just came to me with all the rumours I'd read! I love Jack too, I'm trying to write a cross between the TW version and the (much better) DW version. Glad you like him! Ten is fun to write swell, though i do enjoy hurting him! Worries me a bit! Martha is just great isn't she! I started writing this before S & J had aired and I was surprised how close I got her! I'm glad she turned out to be exactly as I imagined her! Hope you review again. Enjoy!

**Batman'sBeauty18:** Thanks for all the reviews. I know you have been commenting since chapter 1 and I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Wyldcat:** Same goes for you. Thanks for all the support. Glad you like the story!

**Shadowtheo:** Glad you like the powerful version of Jack! He's fun to write. I know, poor Doctor! And he has more suffering to come..

**LinZE:** Thanks, glad you like! Hope you review again. Enjoy this chapter.

**Syreene:** Sorry for the long wait. Hope you think this is worth it!

Thanks to everyone else who is reading. This is my penultimate chapter (I think – could change!) so one more to go! Yikes! Hope you like! Please review!

Chapter 10

Martha and Jack charged into the TARDIS, the doors slamming shut behind them. Jack stood in the centre of the room, his eyes still glowing with that golden light. He was not looking at Martha, she didn't even think he knew she was there. She knew he was in communication with the Time Machine. Or with whatever powered the ship. All she could do was wait. She just prayed that whatever Jack and the TARDIS agreed, that it wasn't to late to help the Doctor.

"Martha," Jack whispered.

She stepped forward. "I'm here."

"The vortex has found them. They are still on the planet. The Master is stuck here. Permanently. The vortex won't let him leave. That's why he wants the TARDIS. If he controls this ship, the Vortex can't stop him. He's be free to go wherever he wants, with the power of the vortex inside of him. He'd be like a God."

Martha frowned. "But the TARDIS belongs to the Doctor. It's linked to him."

Jack shook his head. "The link can be broken."

"But the Doctor would rather die than lose his TARDIS. It's all he has left of Gallifrey."

Jack looked down. "I know that Martha. But the TARDIS won't let the Doctor die. She wants to save him. Just like she did back on the satellite, when Rose.." He stopped. His face became firm. "It's her decision."

Martha wasn't convinced. She turned away.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his glowing eyes. "And it could be the only way to save the Doctor."

"He won't thank you," Martha said quietly.

"Nothing new there then." Jack replied with a half smile. "But hey, I'm not about to lose him again."

A tear threatened to form in Martha's eye. She wiped it away hurriedly.

Jack stood before the column again and took a deep breath. "Prepare to make contact," he announced.

The Master stood perfectly still, staring out at the dusty, dead landscape before him. As always, all he could see was rocks and sand. That had been his only view for so long now, ever since he had left the void. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better to have stayed there?

He scowled to himself. What was he thinking? Stay hidden away in the darkness? Never gaining his revenge? No. That was not his way. How long had he been stranded now? He had lost all sense of time. He smiled at the irony. The agony he had been through – it was a Time Lord's driveled to control Time, not be a slave to it. And that is what he had become, Time's obedient servant. That was the only way he had been able to survive. His eyes narrowed. The Doctor had had it so easy.

He looked down at the unconscious figure at his feet and frowned. He should have been off of this damned hellish planet by now. He could almost taste his freedom. It was inside that cursed blue box. He scoffed. Hardly a ship suitable for a God, that antiquated junk of the Doctor's. Still, it was going to have to serve. It seemed fitting that it was the downfall of his greatest enemy that was to prove the means to his liberation. Poetic justice.

The Master eyed the Doctor thoughtfully. What good was it, him enjoying his moment of triumph if his foe wasn't awake to witness it?

He crouched down beside the Doctor and then placed his hand upon his face. The Master began to pass a tiny amount of the vortex power into the Doctor. After a beat, the Doctor's eyes flickered open. Seeing the Master's face leering over him, the Doctor flinched and tried to back off.

The Master smiled.

"You won't be able to move I'm afraid."

The Doctor found he was correct. The Master had made sure he had given him enough power to allow him consciousness – and that was all. He couldn't move a muscle.

He fixed his gaze upon the Master. "Where are we?"

"Still on Gallifrey," The Master purred, his voice mocking. "Oh no wait, we're not." He laughed. The Doctor ignored him. The Master continued, "There is always problems when you gain a supreme power, don't you find? There are always disadvantages, Turns out this skill I've discovered has a real fun one." The Master leant in closer. "I can't leave here."

The Doctor didn't react, he merely glared at the Master.

"To be honest, I thought this would all be over by now," the evil man continued, nonchalantly. "The plan was so simple: wait until you blundered in, as is your style, then torture and kill you, steal your TARDIS, take over the universe. And it was all going so well."

The Doctor was only half listening. He was still so weak, he was having trouble focusing on the Master or his words.

"Why am I still alive?" He whispered.

The Master laughed.

He reached out and took the Doctor's hand, apparently in a kind gesture. Confused, the Doctor tried to pull away but his body wouldn't obey him, it didn't feel like his own. He was held firm by an invisible force. Then, the pain began. It seared through him, causing him to writhe in agony. He gritted his teeth against it, determined not to cry out. He would not play this game anymore.

The other Time Lord watched his pain with clear glee. The Master leant over the Doctor and gently stroked his hair. He could feel the Doctor's body convulsing beneath him. He grinned.

"Want to join Susan, do you? Is that it? And poor Romana?" The Master taunted.

The Doctor moaned. He couldn't stand to hear their names.

The Master moved in ever nearer. He was now so close, the Doctor could feel his breath on his face. It caused the convulsing man to cringe in fear and shame.

"When I have my freedom, and finally leave this Godforsaken hole, I'll be sure to visit Earth first. And maybe a couple of alternate versions of it while I'm at it. The vortex is THAT powerful. Anyone I should look up for you while I'm there?" He winked at the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor tried to gasp but he couldn't speak. Not Rose too. Please.

The Master chuckled and suddenly sat back on his heels, finally releasing his grip. The Doctor lay before him, his breathing laboured. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. It seemed the Master was happy to allow him that driveled.

The Master regarded him for a moment and then spoke again, this time in a changed tone. He seemed solemn.

"I want to know how it felt." He said, quietly.

The Doctor didn't reply. He couldn't even try to comprehend the words. Every part of his being was still screaming. He closed his eyes, the only part of him that the Master was allowing him control over.

The Master spoke again. "Tell me, how did it feel in that moment?"

"What moment?" came the tortured response.

The Master eyed him. "The moment when you sentenced our entire race to obliteration."

The Doctor opened his eyes and stared at the other Time Lord.

"Why?"

There was a frightening calm about the Master now. "Because I want to know what it was like."

The Doctor's look was one of total disgust. "How sick are you?" He snapped, some of his old annoyance in his tone. Then there was a beat as the Doctor thought about that statement. Quickly, he added, "Actually scrap that. I know how sick you are. Infact, you're insane aren't you. Gallifrey's destruction probably seems like a nice bedtime story for you. Well, tough. I don't want to play."

The Master had grown completely still. There was a very uneasy silence and the air between them had turned even colder. When the Master again turned to look at his prisoner, his eyes were flaming. The Doctor saw anger and hatred in those terrible eyes, all aimed at him. What stunned him though was what else he saw there. Grief.

"Bedtime story?" The Master repeated. The Doctor swallowed. Now, he was afraid. "Is that what you think? You dare to lay there.." The Master paused he was trembling in anger. "YOU killed THEM! All of them! They trusted you. They looked to you and you betrayed them!"

The Doctor wasn't going to lay there and listen to that. He was incensed.

"I had no choice! The daleks would have been unstoppable if we'd lost to them. And we _were_ losing! Didn't you notice that? But of course you did notice didn't you. Only to well. You stand there and call me a betrayer? You were a dalek agent! _You were a traitor_!"

"You accused me of such, yes. But I _was _innocent!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"I fought alongside you at Arcadia. Right at your side! And still you wouldn't trust me. Wouldn't forgive me."

"You were tricking us. I knew the High Council were insane to free you."

"I wasn't the spy."

"Come on Master! All your lives, you only ever cared about yourself. You can't seriously expect me to believe a word of this!"

The Master grabbed the Doctor's throat. Both Timelords glared daggers at each other.

"You think I _care_ what you believe? You Doctor, who calmly stood by and watched his whole planet die? I heard every scream just as you did. And it hurt. The vortex burned with sorrow and rage. And passed every emotion onto me. Gallifrey was my home world too. They were _my_ – _people_ -_ too_." The Master released his grip and turned away.

The Doctor watched his back. He felt a glimmer of hope for his former friend. Perhaps there was some good left in him? If only he could reach it.. _Not alone anymore.._

The Master's turned around slowly and his face broke out into a smile. "Oh my dear Doctor, you're more alone now than ever."

That hope was gone in a flash. Now there were only the familiar feelings of despair and guilt.

The Master crouched down beside his old adversary again. "It was sweet revenge, killing Susan, Romana and the rest. It was you I pictured as the vortex and I reduced them to ash. Their screams stopped the pain, briefly.

The Doctor closed his eyes. He felt Susan's fear and agony once again, as she was forced to watch David as he screamed in agony. He saw Romana trying to protect the others. _He should have died with them._

The Master watched him closely.

"But my powers, their blood on my hands, that is nothing compared to what you did. You must have felt like a God. Ending on those lives, with a flick of a switch."

"Stop."

"And then, you were the Last of the Time Lords. Must have felt immense. No one to watch you, pass judgment on you. How superior you were to all those small, pointless races. How impressed their faces must have been when they gazed upon you."

"I said - stop."

"It must have felt like nothing could stop you. You were the law. Judge, Jury and Executioner all in one."

"SHUT UP!"

The Master laughed. "You're no fun anymore Doctor."

The Doctor had had enough. "Why don't you just finish it?" He whispered, wearily.

"Nothing would make me happier, brother Time Lord. But sadly, I need you alive. I'm waiting for his call you see."

The Doctor was confused. "Whose call?"

"Jack Harkness of course."

The Doctor stared at him.

The Master didn't notice the Doctor's shock. He carried on regardless.

"I wonder what the good Captain will be willing to give up for your pitiful life Doctor. I have to say, I was shocked to find that he has a power to match my own. I saw in his mind, how he was changed. That Rose seems like such a firecracker, I will enjoy meeting her someday."

He glanced over at the Doctor, expecting some kind of reaction for his mention of Rose. His foe however hadn't appeared to have heard him. He stared past the Master, into space. His expression was blank.

Finally, he stammered, "Jack's alive?"

The Master eyed him incredulously.

The ghost of a smile appeared on the Doctor's face as he repeated, more to himself. "Jack's alive."

The Master laughed softly. "More than that. He's immortal."

"Rose." The Doctor gasped.

"Yes Doctor," he continued, "you're precious Rose. Funny she never bothered to mention it. I suppose she couldn't bear to share you. You were hers. She brought Jack back to life, the poor human – so confused and scared. She then allowed you, the only person in the universe who could have helped him, to abandon him. What a selfish child." He leant in closer. "The world revolved around Rose Tyler didn't it? A girl after my own dark heart."

"You don't know a _thing_ about Rose," the Doctor snapped angrily. "She was good and caring and brave and generous. And she loved me. What could YOU possibly know about THAT? You've never known love! I may be alone now Master, but you've always been that way, haven't you?" He was fighting against the waves of pain and tiredness that were hitting him. He frowned as he saw the Master's face turn colder. Lunging forward suddenly, he grabbed the Doctor's shirt and pulled him up.

"Rose can't help you now." He spat at the Doctor and balled his hand into a fist. The Doctor closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow...

... But It didn't come. A strange look had come over the Master. He released the Doctor, who fell back down to the ground. The Master seemed to have gone into a trance. He smirked, his eyes locked on something the Doctor couldn't see.

Finally the Master blinked his eyes. He grinned down at the Doctor and again reached for him but this time pulled him to his feet. Supporting his enemy, The Maser whispered, "No more waiting. I've just been offered a very interesting proposition. You for your TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No, you can't." He struggled in vain against the Master's grip.

The Master chuckled. "You hardly have a say in this, Doctor." A golden glow surrounded the two Time Lords. "Enjoy the trip."

Seconds later, they were stood in the TARDIS console room. Jack stood infront of the central column, his face hostile. The Master stood infront of him, holding the Doctor before him. Martha had placed herself to one side of Jack, her arms folded in front of her. She glared at the Master.

"Let him go," Jack said, calmly and slowly.

The Master began to laugh manically. The sound chilled Martha to the bone.

"As you wish," he replied and the Doctor was thrown against the TRADIS wall. He dropped to the floor like a stone and lay there. He remained conscious but was still unmoving. Martha went to run to him but found herself thrown across the room swell. She moaned where she lay, her eyes still on the Doctor.

The Master walked across the room to where the Doctor had fallen. He placed a boot on the other Time Lord's chest, making it clear that the Doctor was still "his property." Smiling, he then turned his full attention to Jack, who was staring at him with pure hatred.

"Now, Captain Harkness," he began, his voice dripping with saccharine, "let's to business shall we?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: OK, So I said this would be the last chapter! And it kinda isn't. That's only cos it was seriously long so I chopped it into two parts. I'll post the second part in a few days. Again, my apologies for the delay but I wanted to get this just right. It took me ages to write! Anyway, here's some more responses, thanks again for your reviews guys, you rock!

**MissHaunted-Moonlight**: Thanks for another great review. Yep, one more to come after this one now, it was just getting too long! I hope you like this one. Let me know!

**Unnamed Anon person**: Sorry, you didn't leave your name! Thanks for the review though. Glad you like my story. Torchwood series 2 starts here in Jan, am very excited! Anyway, hope you comment again!

**Reefgirl**: Thanks, glad you like. Please review again.

**Syreene: **Oh, glad you liked the angst! I'm a bit fan of that sort of thing too. Bit more of that in here too, pls comment on it again. I hope it reads ok. Sorry to keep you waiting again! Hope you are still with me!

**Isha:** Thanks. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Please comment again.

**Lil-baby-tash: **Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like! Sorry, more Hurt!Doctor to come!

**Shadowtheo: **Another review! You're loyal! Thanks so much!

Oh and if the Master is suddenly now more resembling John Simm's portrayal, you can guess why! Cos I loved him. It is still my AU Master, just with some Simm-isms thrown in. I added a few lines in as a bit of a nod to him! I'm sure you'll spot them.

OK. And onward:)

Chapter 11

Jack uncrossed his arms slowly but didn't take his eyes off of the Master. He wanted to turn his attention to the Doctor, to ensure his friend was alright but he couldn't take the risk. He knew it would probably mean death for them all to underestimate the evil Time Lord.

Martha was moaning softly. She lifted her head painfully and glared at the Master. He eyed her, an amused smile on his lips.

"That was unnecessary," he admitted, "I apologise." And he gave her a mock bow. Martha tried to move but a agonising throbbing in her left arm made her yelp. The Master chuckled, enjoying her discomfort.

Jack's expression darkened. Oh, what he would give to remove that smirk from the Master's face..

Instead, trying his best to show no emotion, he stepped closer to the Master.

"Move away from the Doctor," he said confidently.

The Master leered. He knew which of them had the power at that moment and he wasn't about to give it up easily.

"I don't think so." He put more pressure on the Doctor's chest, causing the other Time Lord to groan in pain. Jack's frown intensified. The Master smiled before continuing. "Let me explain how this is going to happen. You move away from the console. I link myself to the TARDIS and she breaks her connection with the Doctor. Then and only then will I allow all three of you to leave - on a planet of your choosing."

Jack scoffed. "All of us? Even the Doctor?"

Another cold smile. And a nod.

Jack's gaze fell on the Doctor, still lying helplessly beneath the Master's boot. Jack stopped in surprise when he saw that the Doctor was awake and staring straight back at him. Shock turned into delight seconds later, as Jack could have sworn that the Doctor had _winked_ at him. He forced himself to look again at the Master. He didn't want him to notice that his enemy was conscious.

"Well Jack? What is it to be?"

Jack decided to stall.

"What happens if I don't give you the TARDIS?"

The Master's smile faded. He watched Jack for a moment and then quickly reached down, grabbed the Doctor and forced him into a kneeling position. The Doctor was facing Jack, his back to the Master. The evil Timelord was smirking at the fuming Captain.

"What? You actually thought I didn't know he was awake?" Jack didn't reply.

The Master tutted.

"I'm a Time Lord Jack, I can sense him! _Remember_?" He laughed.

Again, Jack said nothing. A beat passed. And then:

"You're no Time Lord."

The Master stopped laughing.

"What?"

"You're an _embarrasment._"

Martha, once again standing to one side of Jack, cradling her broken arm, gaped in shock at the Captain. Had he lost it? Why was he purposely trying to make the already unstable Master madder?

The Master seemed to stunned to respond. He stammered, trying to find the words. Finally, he gave up and instead of a witty retort, he clasped his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, causing his hostage to scream in agony, his face contorting.

Jack jumped forward. "Stop hurting him!"

The Master chuckled. After a moment, he relented and stopped the pain but tightened his grip on the Doctor, who was now trembling. "Move any closer Harkness and I will destroy him, right here and right now."

Raising his hands, Jack edged away, moving back towards the console.

"Stop." The Master ordered. "Do you think I'm stupid? Move away from the controls, towards the door."

Jack stayed where he was. The Master snarled and dragged the Doctor up off of his knees. Again gripping the other Time Lord harshly, he snarled, "do as I say!"

"You kill him, you lose your one bargaining tool."

The Master scoffed. "You won't let him die!"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Jack is smarter than you, Master. You're acting irrationally, consumed by your need for revenge. Jack is the one thinking clearly."

"Is that so?" The Master returned. "He cares about_ you _though doesn't he? He'll do anything to save _you_." He leered back over at Jack as he drawled in the Doctor's ear, "let's ask him why, shall we?"

Unbeknownst to the Master, Martha had finally got to her feet and was slowly crossing the room, her scared eyes trained on the evil Time Lord's back. She had heard the Doctor speak, in her head, giving her instructions, coaxing her. She could feel his strength building, knew the TARDIS was revitalising him. But for how long? She moved towards the console, the control she needed dead in front of her. If she could only reach it before the Master noticed...

The evil Time Lord was addressing Jack once more. "Tell us Jack, come on. Tell us why you are still here. You could have controlled the TARDIS, the vortex would have done it for you. You and young Martha could have been well away from here. But you stayed. For him. For the alien that wished you dead. Why?"

Jack tried to focus on the Master. He had now seen Martha too, it seemed the Master was still oblivious to her. Jack had to keep him talking.

"He didn't mean those things he said." Jack said simply.

The Master threw back his head and laughed. The Doctor's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You actually believe that, you stupid ape? You believed his pathetic, desperate lies?"

"Don't." The Doctor whispered.

"He is a Time Lord Jack! You are possessed by Time! OK, he may not have known you were alive and looking for him exactly but he knew _something_ was wrong. He could have found you, if he had ever bothered to try. He chose to ignore his feelings, his senses, to bury them with the rest of the pain. And do you know why Jack? Because he was having such a merry old time with Rose, keeping up his performance! Eventually, of course, he did forget about you. Out of sight, out of mind."

Jack swallowed hard. He wanted the Doctor to start shouting, to deny it all. But the other Time Lord didn't react. He merely continued to stare at the ground.

The Master was on a roll. "And when you finally caught up with him," he continued, revelling in the pain his words was causing to both men, "he treated you like a disease! Why?" He pointed at Jack, accusing him. "Because you are wrong, Captain Harkness! You are a fact. And you need to be dealt with. He knows it. Instead of facing that, he "freaked out" as you humans would say. Oh yes, what a hero!"

"Please, Master." The Doctor couldn't take anymore. "Stop."

The Master smirked. His eyes didn't leave Jack. "So Human, what do you say now?"

Jack's world had just died. The spark that had kept him going was extinguished. The Doctor had had an inkling all along. He could have searched for him, he could have ended the pain. But he had made his choice. And he had chosen his life with Rose. Even Martha was still now, her eyes on the Doctor. She looked as if she couldn't believe her ears. But Jack knew. He knew the Master was speaking the truth, however much he longed for him to be lying.

Jack's eyes met the Doctor's. And that was when Jack realised. The Doctor was crying. Silent tears were running down his face. The Doctor's voice shook as he spoke, "I'm so sorry Jack. I, I was wrong. He's right, I could and should have done more to find you, to help you. I ignored you and I'm sorry. Rose was everything to me. I didn't want that ruined. She was only human. Knowing she had been a God, knowing she had had the power of life and death, it could have driven her mad. I wanted her with me." He paused. "In the end, I lost her anyway.."

Jack interrupted him. "I'm human too."

"I know Jack, I was wrong and my behaviour to you was.. " Another beat. His cheeks reddened. "I was so shocked to see you, alive and in front of me. Needing my help. I panicked. I was scared. That's not something I'm used to, feeling afraid. It threw me and I reacted badly." He smiled. "I'm not perfect."

"Enough!" The Master demanded. "Are you so stupid Jack? Are you really going to forgive him?"

Jack said nothing. He was now gazing down at the ground. He was heartbroken and betrayed, that was certainly true. But as he raised his eyes to the Doctor, it was another emotion he felt, so strong that it buried all the others. And that was enough for him.

"Maybe." He replied.

The Master twitched. "What?"

"Maybe I am stupid. But, I can't help it. I love him." He spoke those last three words softly but both the Doctor and the Master heard him only to well. The Doctor had shut his eyes, his head again bowed. The Master however, was highly amused.

"Say that again Jack, I don't think he caught it."

Jack cringed. But his voice remained steady as he repeated his words.

"I love him."

The Master threw back his head and laughed. He was far too concentrated on Jack's shame to notice that Martha, though still looking stunned, was now nearly at the console, her hand ready to grasp the switch the Doctor had described in her mind. She nodded to Jack, whose eyes widened when he saw she was nearly at her goal. Just a few more seconds...

"You earthlings!" The Master bellowed, "you with your love and your hate! We are Time Lords, humans are pets to us. Especially to him!" The Doctor shook his head. The Master ignored him, still addressing Jack. "So, you love the man he was before, am I correct?"

"Yes," Jack answered simply. "The man he was." He paused before adding, "and the man he is."

The Master frowned. "But after the way this Doctor treated you..."

"Doesn't matter." Jack said. "I love 'The Doctor'. That daft man in his leather jacket. This new model, more manic, more alone. And any other man he is yet be. It's what he is that I love, not the form he is in." The Doctor was gazing at Jack, open-mouthed. Jack smiled. "And now," Jack continued, his words till aimed at the Master but it was the Doctor he was looking at; "he's going to seriously owe me one."

The Doctor, despite himself and his current state, giggled. The Master was incredulous.

Leaning down to whisper in the Doctor's ear, he muttered, "I don't understand you're humans."

"You never will." The Doctor croaked. He could sense Martha's progress. He knew her hand was hovered on the lever. Activate it Martha, he thought desperately. Now.

"All very sweet, I'm sure," the Master was saying outloud, his eyes flashing dangerously, "but we've moved on from the matter at hand." With a simple wave of his hand, Jack and Martha were picked up and thrown across the room. The Master, still holding the Doctor to him, leered down at his foe.

"You actually thought I wouldn't notice her?"

The Doctor didn't offer a response. His eyes were calm, his face steady. He noted that his friends weren't hurt, both of them getting up carefully, Jack supporting Martha. It suddenly dawned on him that he could move again. He wondered if this was an oversight of the Master's? His fellow Time Lord obviously believed the Doctor was far to weak to cause any trouble.

"Stand Doctor," the Master demanded, releasing his hold. The Doctor instead sank to the ground. Hissing at him in annoyance, the Master gripped his coat and violently threw the Doctor against the console, sending him crashing against the machine. Once he had steadied himself, the Doctor reached out and patted the console, relief at touching it again flowing through him The Master eyed this, a sickened look on his face.

"Very moving Doctor, " he taunted. "Now, your 'special' friend Jack has decided your fate for you. Nice of him wasn't it?" He smiled. The Doctor merely gazed back, his large brown eyes still amazingly calm. The Master swallowed before continuing. "The deal was made, your freedom for mine. Break your telepathic link to the TARDIS. She's mine now."

The Doctor didn't speak. He kept on staring, holding on to the console for support. The Master could see his enemy was still weak. He was also being expectedly difficult.

"Give her to me, Doctor. You can't refuse. There was a gentleman's agreement."

"Not with me." The Doctor said softly.

The Master shook his head.

"And you know that that is unimportant. I kept my part, you're alive. The ship is mine."

"No."

"Doctor.."

"I said no."

The Master was just keeping control. The drums were getting louder again. They had been so quiet for so long, now they were back. And it was because of the Doctor. Because the Doctor was once again fighting him.

He tried again. "You will break your link Doctor, or I will simply snuff you out. I can do it."

The Doctor actually shrugged. "I know, Master." He said, his voice now hoarse. Even standing up to the Master was draining what little strength he had. Still, he continued, "But then you'll never control the TARDIS will you? She'll never be yours."

With a hiss, the Master spun around, his arm outstretched, pointing straight at Martha.

"Then watch her suffer."

The power surged from him, heading straight for her. All Jack could do was scream a warning, the attack had been to sudden, to ferocious. And the Master was just to strong for him. Jack had realised, he may have control of the vortex, just like the Master but he was a human. He was no match for a Time Lord turned Time God. He could only stand and stare in horror as the power shot towards Martha. He closed his eyes.

But there was no death scream from Martha, no cry of anguish from the Doctor. Opening his eyes slowly, Jack gazed in awe at the sight before him. Martha was now on the ground, her good arm raised in an effort to protect her from the golden glow which was now, inexplicably, hovering above her head. The Captain shook his head in disbelief as he regarded the two Lords of Time.

The Master was stood in exactly the same position, gesturing towards Martha. The Doctor was now almost laying down on the console, his eyes closed. Jack could feel the war going on between them, inside their minds. It was a battle of wills. The Doctor had stopped the Master's power but the pressure was slowly killing him. It seemed the Master had been the one underestimating – he had forgotten about his greatest enemy's never say die attitude, to his cost. The TARDIS had revitalised the Doctor enough for him to put up a fight. But he was losing that strength fast.

The Doctor changed tack. He send images into the other Time Lord's mind, causing him to moan. Jack smiled when he sensed why. The Doctor was showing him his happiest memories. The smiling faces of the Doctor's companions confronted the Master one at a time. This was the one thing the Master couldn't take, the Doctor's contentment and love of humanity. With a shriek of anger, the evil Time Lord gave in. With one last shimmer, the golden glow of death above Martha slowly melted away. Once it was gone, both the Doctor and Master opened their eyes and each regarded the other.

Jack fell to his knees beside Martha and held her close to him. "Are you OK?" She nodded. Jack turned again to the scene at the console. He shivered when he saw the Master's eyes. They were flaming. The Doctor was pale and still. He was exhausted. The effort had used up everything he had. He could do nothing as the Master slowly stalked towards him.

The Master had forgotten that Jack and Martha existed. All he cared about was the Doctor and finally defeating him. Grabbing the other Time Lord by the throat, he pinned him down against the TARDIS console.

"No more fighting, Doctor. At last, it's time to end it."

The Doctor was too weak to struggle. He began to scream as wave after wave of agonising vortex energy hit him.

The Master, delighting in the Doctor's pain, leant right in close.

"Does that hurt?" He spat at him as he tapped a familiar rhythm on the console beside the Doctor's face. Grabbing his hair and forcing his head back, the Master pressed his lips to his enemy's and again began to burn out the Doctor's mind, as his power continued to ravage the other Time Lord's body. The Doctor's screams intensified. "Die," the Master hissed.

Suddenly, the Master was shoved to one side as Captain Jack Harkness flung himself at him. Jack's body, vortex power and soul all crashed into the Master, the only goal to force him away from the Doctor. Taking advantage of the Master's surprise, Jack grabbed the smaller man and shoved him face down against the console.

The Master laughed manically. "All you had to do was ask, Jack! Given up on him already have you?"

Martha had run to the Doctor, who had slid to the floor.

"Jack, help me!" She whimpered. And then: "JACK!" .

Jack heard the Master laugh. "Too late! You've lost him." Another evil chuckle. "He won't regenerate Jack. Over!"

The Captain had heard enough and he wasn't the only one. He heard a female voice in his head, commanding but kind:

"He will not hurt my Doctor anymore. Tell sweet Martha to open me, Jack Harkness, she knows how. He will give back what he stole."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He shouted out to Martha, "Whatever the Doctor told you to do earlier, do it NOW!"

She understood. Forcing herself away from the deathly pale Doctor, she darted to the TARDIS console and slammed down a lever. There was a crashing sound. She backed away, unsure.

The Master let out a frightened howl and tried to scramble clear of Jack but the Captain clung on to him, holding him fast. The compartment of the console infront of the Master was rising. Jack had seen this happen once before, when Margaret had looked into the heart. The Doctor's words back then came rushing back to him as he saw the Golden glow pour out of the TARDIS and surround all four of the occupants.

"Martha!" He shrieked, "close your eyes!"

She obeyed without a word..

Jack followed his own advice but didn't loosen his grip on the Master. The power pummelled into the ex-Time Agent as well as the evil being in front of him. Jack gasped from the pain, feeling his Power draining away. The Master, however, had been stood directly in the Power's path and was receiving the full surge. He stared unblinking, completely helpless, into the light. He was unable to look away, powerless to resist.

"No." He moaned. "Don't, mine..."

Jack heard the female voice, not sure if it was inside or outside his head, saying, "You were unworthy of my majesty, Time Lord. You will return what is not your right to have."

The Master screamed uncontrollably, his arms flailing as the light streamed into him. He was knocked forwards, backwards and sideways, as if he were no more than a rag doll, as his God-Like powers were torn away. The drums were deafening. They were disapointed in him. Finally, the screaming grew quiet. The light around the Master slowly diminished and the glow quickly retreated back into the TARDIS. The compartment slammed shut. And the ship was still once more.

Both Jack and The Master lay on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Jack recovered first, getting painfully to his feet. Martha was staring at both men in shocked awe, her eyes wide with wonder at what she had just witnessed. The Master lay still, staring up above, his eyes wet with tears. He was surprised to find himself still alive. He forced himself into a sitting position, staring up at Jack who was now stood over him. The Captain's face was blank, the Master's fearful.

Martha moved to stand beside Jack, one hand on her hip. She regarded the Master with disgust."How does it feel, being just another Time Lord again? Like the Doctor?"

The Master sneered at her. "I'm the Last of the Time Lords, I think you will find, Miss Jones." He inclined his head at the unmoving form of the Doctor.

Jack's face darkened. Very slowly, Jack outstretched his arm.

"You deserve to die." He said simply.

"You're weak." The Master whispered.

"I've got enough Power for this, don't worry."

Martha moved past Jack, returning to the Doctor's side. There was still no sign of any pulse and his skin was deathly cold. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Killing me won't bring him back." The Master told Jack.

"No, but it will make me feel better."

Fury was coursing through Jack. He wanted revenge. He wanted the Master to die horribly and slowly, at his hand. And all he had to do was will for it to happen...

"Jack," Martha said softly, "the Doctor wouldn't want you to kill for him."

Jack stopped. He looked over at the young medical student and then down at the prone body lying beside her. Finally, his gaze once again fixed on the Master, who was watching him with interest.

"Going to show me mercy, Captain? You and I both know I would hardly be your first victim." The Master was taunting him now, eyes twinkling, all fear gone. "We are are very alike you know, we have shared a love for causing suffering haven't we?"

Jack didn't reply. Despite his desire, he lowered his arm and the Power building up inside him fizzled and died.

"I'm not like you." He told the Master. "We'll drop you off, somewhere safe and very, very dull. Where you can do no harm." As he spoke, the central column of the TARDIS console began to move and the familiar wheezing sound could be heard. They were in flight.

Nobody spoke for a moment. The Master and Jack were eyeballing eachother whilst Martha sat on the floor, stroking the Doctor's messy hair, her quiet sobs and the clinking machinary of the Time and Space ship were the only sounds to hear.

Suddenly, the TARDIS sprang off course. The Master and Jack toppled over, landing in a heap. Martha let out a small cry as she slid into the console, her broken up causing her agony.

The Master leapt to his feet before Jack could register would had happened.

"At last!" The evil Time Lord exclaimed. He ran to the console and began to flip switches and press buttons. He placed a small device on the console. After one last grin at the unmoving Doctor and giving the stunned Jack and Martha a mock salute, he stood proudly as a white light appeared around him. Two seconds later, there was a bright flash and then the Master was gone.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jack scrambled to his feet, already knowing that he was far to late. The Master had escaped. He had killed the Doctor and got away with it. Jack rushed to the device and picked it up.

"A homing beacon!" He snarled as he furiously threw the device on the floor and stamped on it. "We've been followed this whole time!"

"Who by?" Martha asked.

"No idea."

"Is it a ship?"

"Yes."

"Will they fire on us again?"

"_I don't know!"_

Martha shut her mouth. Jack sighed. He opened his mouth to apologise but someone else spoke first.

"Move her again Jack."

Jack and Martha stared at eachother, the weak voice shocking them both. After a beat, the two of them rushed over to the Doctor, their faces beaming. They fell down at his side, both grabbing his hands.

"Doctor!" Exclaimed Martha.

"You're going to be OK," Jack whispered.

The Doctor smiled. "The TARDIS doesn't want to say goodbye. She's using all of her energy to keep me going." He blinked. "It's failing though." A cough. "I haven't got long." A shrug. "Maybe it really is the right time." Jack shook his head fiercely.

"No, you have to keep fighting. The Master escaped, I'm sorry. You have to go on too."

The Doctor gave him a grin. "No giving up. Good for you Jack." He squeezed his hand as he arched his back as a wave of pain went through him. Jack fought back the tears. This could not be happening.

"Get the TARDIS away from here Jack," the Doctor growled, through clenched teeth. "Before that ship attacks again."

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later, the ship was once again in flight.

"Don't go," Martha pleaded.

"Everything has it's time." The Doctor replied kindly. "Everything dies."

His body spasmed again. Martha laid her head down on his chest, her droplets spilling onto his coat. A memory came to him, from a long time past, causing him to smile. 'You're soaking my shirt.' He heard the words, felt her friendly punch. He remembered the laughter. And it calmed him.

He gently brushed the tears away.

" Tears, Martha Jones?" Another memory. Another smile. "Don't cry."

One last gasp and then, with eyes now staring at her but not seeing, his head rolled to one side and he lay there, completely still. There was no regeneration, no golden light, no explosion, no nothing. The Doctor was dead.

Martha stared at him, disbelieving. She shook his lifeless body once and then more desperately, pleading. "Wake up!" Then louder, terrified, "Please wake up!"

Jack gathered the sobbing girl up and, wrapping his arms around her, held her close to him. She continued to weep, holding onto him as if for dear life. Silent tears fell from Jack's own eyes as he stared at the body below them. He had waited so long. How could it end this way?

Throwing his head back, Jack let out a devastated, agonised cry before he too gave in and began to weep.

"_DOCTOR!_"

TBC

Gawd, that's one evil cliffie! Do you really think he's gonna stay like that? Hee! Please, please comment cos you can't beat feedback! The last chapter will be up in the next couple of days and will be a lot shorter. Til then, bye bye! And pls reviews! **Begs**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Last chapter then! Wow! Finally got there. Thanks again to those people who reviewed the last chapter. **

**MissHaunted-Moonlight: I know, I'm sorry! I left it in a really cruel place. Hope you like the conclusion. Thanks for all your reviews, you're great.**

**Wyldcat: Thanks for being really loyal and sticking with me all the way. Thanks for all the comments, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Hope you like the ending!**

**Syreene: Thanks! Glad you liked. Pls comment on this one.**

**ZenPotter: Wow yourself! Thanks so much. You rock too for reviewing. Enjoy this last chapter ******

**Grumpygrim: Thanks so much. As if I'd leave it there! I love the Doctor too much! Enjoy.**

**Talaayn: Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

**OK, without further ado I give you: **

Chapter 12

Jack's arms tightened around Martha as the two of them continued to hold each other, locked in their embrace, each attempting to console the other. Jack forced himself to look again at the Doctor's body, part of him still not believing what was right before his eyes. The Time Lord simply could NOT be dead. He had always been so full of life, this latest incarnation perhaps even more so that the last version Jack had known.

It hurt so much; Jack had to close his eyes. The ex time agent had lived for a long time but he had never met another person who had tried so unselfishly, so bravely, to help others. Whether it was complete strangers or friends, The Doctor had tried to make other people's lives _better._ And now the Doctor was gone, destroyed by one of his own race. That fire inside Jack burned again. At that moment, he had made up his mind. If he couldn't die, if he really was going to live forever, then his one desire, his one wish for his long lonely life was get to watch the Master die, slowly and painfully at his hand. And he would never rest until that desire was fulfilled.

"Martha," Jack whispered.

Martha pulled away from Jack and wiped her eyes. "Yes?"

He knelt down beside his friend and, with a jolt, realised the Doctors eyes were still open and staring. He quickly reached forward and closed the Time Lord's eyes, annoyed with himself for not noticing this earlier. Didn't the Doctor at least deserve more respect? Gazing at the body again, he suddenly got the crazy notion that the Doctor could get cold, lying on the hard floor. Quickly, he took off his long coat and gently draped it over the body; he couldn't bring himself to cover the Doctor's head though. That was too much, to final.

Trying to pull himself together, Jack forced himself to look away. He turned again to the stricken girl behind him.

"We need to, erm, sort out some kind of..." His words trailed off.

Martha finished the sentence for him. "A Gallifreyan funeral," she said softly. "That's what we should give him."

Jack nodded. "I'm not sure what ceremonies the Time Lords performed to honour their dead."

Martha rounded on him, her voice rising in anger. "We have to do our best for him! God Jack, we let him down! We let him the die, we let the Master torture him and, and..." She began to sob once more. Jack tried to embrace her again but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

Jack, just succeeding in holding himself together for the pair of them, turned quickly to the console and switched on the scanner. "There must be something about Gallifreyan burials or funerals in the TARDIS database," he said, more to himself. "We'll give him the hero's send off he deserves Martha, I swear." He gave her a determined smile. She nodded in acknowledgement and slowly walked over to join him.

Suddenly, Jack heard the female voice in his head, the same as before, only this time so loud that he had to grip his head, trying to block out the pain. Martha was staring at him, She thought it was over and now Jack was in agony. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. Every part of her longed to leave, to go home. She wanted her Mum and her Dad. She wanted to feel safe.

Jack was now on his knees, right beside the Doctor's still form.

"Help him," boomed the voice in his head.

"He's dead," Jack gasped. "It's too late."

"NO!"

The vortex was grieving, that was clear to Jack. But what could he say, what could he do to make it understand?

"He's gone." Jack tried again. "There is nothing we can do for him. Martha and I, we want to give him the honourable send off he deserves. Can you help us?"

"Jack?" Martha whimpered. "Is it the TARDIS again?"

The Captain couldn't hear her. He didn't just understand the Vortex's words, he could feel her. And it hurt him.

"You must help him, Jack Harkness. Bring him back."

Jack froze. He backed away from the Doctor's body.

"I told you, he's dead. I can't bring him back. It's over."

"Use the gift she gave you Jack. She wanted him safe, just as I do."

Rose. Jack felt tears well up again. "You think I don't?"

"Then you miss him Harkness?"

"_Of course I do!"_ Jack shouted back at the voice. "You can see into my mind. You know how I feel. How can you ask me that?"

Martha was only hearing half of the conversation but she was getting the gist. She stood back, listening intently, her hands held in front of her, as if she was praying. Perhaps she was.

"You know what to do Jack. You must do it now. He's waiting, waiting for you.."

"STOP IT!" Jack had heard enough. "He wouldn't want me to do it. He'd hate me. If you knew him, you'd realise that. You're asking me to bring him back, so you can have him again. But I'd lose him forever wouldn't I?"

The Vortex seemed to think on this. "I am the Vortex, I am Time. He is my champion. I need him. If I want him to be alive then that is how it shall be. There will be no hole in the universe, Jack Harkness. It will simply be as if he never died."

Jack trembled. "But he'd sense it wouldn't he? He'd know what I did?" Tears were now streaming down his face. Martha touched his arm. She knew he had a dilemma to face, the hardest decision of his long life. And she couldn't help him make it.

Jack reached out and held Martha's hand for a moment and then dropped it. He walked to the Doctor and fell down at his side. He pulled the Time Lord up and cradled his head against his chest.

"He's peaceful! It would be wrong." Jack yelled.

"Bring him back." The Vortex repeated. "There will be no consequences, no harm will be done."

The tears still flowed as Jack, now clutching the man he loved, cried out again, "But will any harm be done _to him_? Will he remember?"

The Vortex didn't answer him. Jack closed his eyes, rocking the Doctor gently. Martha couldn't bring herself to speak, tears running down her on face, as she simply stood there and waited.

Finally, Jack opened his eyes. He gazed down at the face below him one more time. The Doctor could have been just sleeping. And it was with that thought that the ex Time Agent made up his mind. It was time for the sleeping Gallifreyan to awaken.

"I'm sorry," Jack told his friend, then brought his lips to the Doctor's and began to gently kiss the other man. Holding the Doctor tightly, Jack's kiss became more passionate as he put his heart and soul into the act. As he did, he could feel the power of the vortex flow from him to the dead Time Lord. He knew they were both glowing, this confirmed as he heard Martha's gasp. Jack reacted with shock when he felt those cold lips on his suddenly begin to respond to him.

His eyes flew open and he watched in awe as the Doctor, eyes tightly closed, kissed him back. Jack, wondering how far he could take this, licked the Doctor's lips, which then parted, allowing Jack's tongue entry. Jack's heart was singing. He had waited so long for this. He felt more power being sapped from him but he did not care. Wrapping his arms around the Doctor, he hugged the lean man to him and again the Doctor responded, gently moving his own hands down the Captain's body. The passionate embrace seemed to last forever until finally, the two men broke apart, both breathing heavily.

They stared at each other, the Doctor's large brown eyes were wide and perhaps even frightened, his gaze questioning. He turned to Martha, hoping for answers there but her eyes were firmly planted on the floor. His eyes then returned to Jack's. The Captain opened his mouth to speak, though his mind was a muddle. In the end, all he could do was smile. The Doctor, though he didn't know why, grinned madly back.

"Jack, what..." The Doctor began.

Suddenly, Jack gasped. And then, he fell to the floor.

Moving faster than Martha could believe, the Doctor dove forwards, catching Jack in time to stop his fall.

"Oh no you don't." The Doctor told him. "Come on, stay with me."

Jack laughed weakly. "Talk about a reverse of roles!"

Martha had positioned herself the other side of Jack and had taken his hand. She eyed the Doctor, wondering what he could do. She was stunned to see that he looked fine.

The Doctor was smiling, hiding his pain. "I don't know how you've done it, Jack, but I can't sense the vortex in you anymore. You're completely normal."

"You don't remember?" Jack whispered.

"Remember what?" The Doctor frowned.

Jack grinned. "Not important." Jack felt happy, comfortable. The voice was silent now but most importantly he felt – alive.

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Please stay with me." He said softly.

Jack chuckled. "I thought you wanted me gone."

"I was wrong." The Doctor told him. "You belong here, on this ship, with me."

Jack let out a contented sigh. And he closed his eyes.

Realisition suddenly dawned on Martha. She didn't have any powers, couldn't control the Vortex but what she could do was save lives. And Jack was a normal human again. Instructing the Doctor to lay Jack down on the ground, Martha began to perform CPR on the Captain, breathing into his mouth and pressingly heavily on his chest.

The Doctor watched for a few painful moments until finally whispering to Martha that he didn't think there was any use. Martha rounded on him angrily.

"_Just let me try!" _

The Doctor moved back, letting her go on.

Just when Martha had began to feel that he may have a point, just when she was ready to give in, the miracle happened, just like it had done on the moon. Jack gasped for air and began to cough. Both the Doctor and Martha shouted out in shock and then grabbed for Jack in delight. Martha threw herself on Jack, hugging him tightly. He groaned from the pain but held her. Finally, she pulled back and glanced at the Doctor, who was grinning at them from ear to ear. With a shout of triumph, he flew to Jack and the two of them embraced and laughed. Martha joined them and the hug became three-way as all the pent up emotions the three of them had experienced through their ordeal came bursting out. It was over and they were OK. All of them.

* * *

The Doctor was now hunched over his controls, happily turning this switch and pulling that lever. He was giving the TARDIS a thorough going over but had said she didn't seem at all damaged. A miracle, he had declared. Martha had pointed out to him that it was the day for miracles. He had laughed and nodded. 

Then, something strange occurred. The Doctor reached out to touch a control when he stopped and stared down at his hand as if it didn't belong to him. He moved his fingers, his face deep in concentration. Jack and Martha exchanged worried glances and Jack walked up to the Doctor and placed a hand on his back. The Doctor jumped, backing away from Jack. The Captain's worry intensified.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Wrong," The Doctor murmured. Jack wasn't sure if he was echoing or answering him.

"Is the TARDIS.." Jack began but the Doctor cut across him, suddenly back to his normal self.

"No, no. She's fine. Working perfectly. Well, as much as can be expected. Getting on a bit you know." His tone darkened, his voice lower. "She's no different. Hasn't noticed a thing. Just me then. Am I Captain, _am I different_?" His eyes locked on Jack's.

Jack shifted where he stood. Fear flooded through him and he felt rage at the Vortex. "What do you mean, Doctor?" He breathed.

The Doctor kept up his stare for a few moments before suddenly turning away and running around the console. "Doesn't matter. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Master tracker!" And he activated a switch on the console and a beeping noise filled the quiet room.

Martha moved forward. "A trace? But how?"

The Doctor grinned. "Maybe the Master shouldn't have got so close once the TARDIS had perked me up!"

Martha shook her head in disbelief. "But that's amazing!" The Doctor laughed and winked at her.

Jack joined them at the console. "So, where is he?"

"We'll find out soon enough," The Doctor told him, "I've just got to work out the coordinates." As he spoke, he got to work, punching buttons.

Martha stepped closer to him, worry on her face. "Doctor, the Master may not have the Vortex power anymore, but he's still a Time Lord."

He didn't look up at her as he replied, "So am I Martha."

She frowned. "I know that Doctor," she said and then added in hushed tones, "but he's still dangerous."

This time he did stop. He fixed her with a glare as he replied, "So am I." She looked into his eyes and shivered. She thought she could hear screaming in her head and one especially loud voice cry out for her Grandfather... She looked away and the screaming stopped.

The Doctor turned his attention to Jack but didn't look at him.

"And you Captain, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine Doctor, the Vortex has gone. I'm nice and human again."

The Doctor nodded then added, "I can drop you off in Cardiff, Jack, if you'd prefer. This is my fight."

Jack smirked. "Why would I want to get back to work?"

The Doctor didn't laugh. "I'd imagine Torchwood would fall apart without you, Jack," he said softly.

"Good job you've got a time machine isn't it then?"

"Jack.."

"You told me I belong here. Was that I lie?"

The Time Lord paused.

"You both nearly died today. I did die. Didn't I, Jack?" Those soulful eyes bored again into Jack's, who could not reply. He looked down. The Doctor watched him for a moment before adding, "I just want you two to be safe."

"This isn't just your fight, it's ours aswell." Martha told him.

"Exactly," Jack added. "And besides, you might need our help."

"There's nothing I can say to.."

"Nothing."

"Nada."

Then together: "_We're staying_."

The Doctor smiled. "You'd both better hold on then," he whispered, grabbed a lever and pulled it down.

The TARDIS jumped into life, the column moving up and down. All three travellers were thrown to their right as the TARDIS resumed her journey through time and space. The ship plus it's three passengers, who were now either clinging onto the rail or console for deal life, had only two aims.

To find the Master – and to make him pay.

**The End**

Well, that's it. I hope you thought that I concluded it ok and you didn't feel the ending was a let down. Obviously, I've left it open for a follow up and I will be writing a sequel. I do have Who/Torchwood crossover and Harry Potter plot bunnies that I want to turn into stories first but then I'll definitely get on with this! Thanks again for everyone who left comments; I hope you all review the ending for me, as I'd love to know what you thought. So, that's it, bye bye and see you all again soon!


End file.
